


INHERITANCE

by Chowy, ComoElColorDeLaTinta



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BH is very bad father, Gen, I do not know anything about the English language :(, M/M, My OC - Freeform, NSFW, Suspense, You're warned, a lot of drama, the translator is Google: p sorry, this Fic is about mpreg, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta
Summary: Flug loves Black Hat and, although the demon also has feelings for his scientist that feeling will give rise to something unknown.After a romantic encounter with his lover, Flug notices something strange, suffers from certain peculiar symptoms and becomes increasingly weak.How to tell Black Hat that he will have a child?





	1. you love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HERENCIA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407319) by EVIDETH (YO). 



> I want to thank who allowed me to write this, your idea and images have been all my inspiration, do not hesitate to give a tour of their blog ;)  
> https://purr—no—graphic.tumblr.com/

The mansion was quiet, peaceful and a resounding silence. It was not a normal night. 5.0.5 He slept peacefully after a long day of cleansing and Demencia went out to "work". Flug took the opportunity to work quietly in his laboratory, the good thing about it was that there were no shouting or explosions here and there or hysterical laughter and better yet; without his laboratory destroyed.

Flug looked at his watch that read 3:20 a.m. and he gave a bitter sigh, another night without sleep. But it could not be stopped, the deadline was dangerously close, this night was not delayed because of the redhead and although I was not present I should not stop working even if I was very tired, he should have continued. It would be crazy not to do it.

Flug laughed to himself, working for Black Hat was crazy. While it was obvious that working for the greatest of the villains would not be an easy task, there was a reason why the scientist was still not giving up ... well, there were two reasons: the first was the contract he had signed for it had to start working immediately. Maybe the voice of his conscience should have noticed that it was a terrible idea; give his soul to a demoniac, but the admiration and devotion that the doctor had for the villain eliminated his common sense. With the passing of the years, it only got worse, ignoring the voice of his conscience when the second reason was born not to abandon the black hat: love. Flug loved Black Hat with all his being, it was something inexplicable even for him ... it was his boss!

 

He began to remember his first kiss. It was as if it had been yesterday. He remembered the focus and how his lips touched so slowly at first and then with despair, with so much need and desire. For the scientist, it had been a surprise that his boss was responsible because Black Hat had never shown the slightest interest in him. It had been a dream, a crazy fantasy turned into reality. He did not even remember how he had gotten to that kiss. Maybe their first kiss was at that time when they were negotiating a possible salary increase or something like that, when the man decided to take his tie and steal a kiss ... or maybe it was in the laboratory, maybe the pump exploded and the demon saved the fragile body of the scientist and in that nearness it happened ... their bodies were so close, reacting like magnets. It had been so long that it was impossible to remember which of those kisses had been the first, but he could say with certainty that that first kiss changed everything. Flug did not imagine that he would give his first kiss and that he would lose his virginity on the same day. The boy blushed at the memory of that crazy night where he ended up screaming and moaning with pleasure under his beloved boss.

That kiss had changed their lives, it was not just Black Hat's right hand, it had become his lover ever since. "Love" the word resonated in the child's thoughts, "does he really love me?", Flug's question wandered in his memories Recalling all the meetings between him and Black Hat, all the kisses and caresses, but ... Flug frowned under his paper bag, he could not remember his boss saying he loved him. They had had sex often and it was there that he had declared all his feelings and his partner's response was always silent.

Thoughts stifled him. Flug left the tool on the table and stopped his work, still referring to hundreds of invisible scenes about the "relationship" he had with his boss. They were not a couple, they could only say they were lovers ... They were definitely not friends, Black Hat did not have friends ... but they were something ... something with benefits. Black Hat was not a person who offered praise that they were romantics or love. He was a demanding boss, the most evil being. However, it corresponded to every kiss and caress that Flug asked. A word crossed his mind that made the boy grit his teeth furiously; "Lust". It was the only logical explanation. Black H I could not feel love ... but I could feel lust.

Flug lowered his shoulders disappointed, he never really thought about it. He took a seat in the lab chair, leaving his curved body in posture that would scream in horror at a chiropractor, leaned his elbows on the table. Love had completely blinded him, since he could not see that his boss was using him to satisfy his lust.

The touch of a cold hand against his chest made him return to reality as a bucket of cold water fell on him. The scientist was startled and a small scream escaped his lips. Black hat had appeared out of nowhere and was hugging the scientist in the back. The demon was not wearing his typical leather gloves because Flug contracted at the cold touch of his hands. One icy hand that continued with its strong caresses under the Flug shirt and the other took the man to force him to bow his head, giving him enough space so that the creature with the top hat could sink his face against his neck.

—You look tired— he whispered playfully in her ear while stroking her neck in an erotic and threatening gesture, even as he caressed his claws dangerously against the delicate white skin. His trembled against the touch of your boss, making Black Hat let out a small laugh sinking even more his face against the young man's neck digging his teeth into his skin making Flug shudder. When he walked away I look at the marks he was bleeding and he ran his tongue over her.

The young man's heart began to accelerate when the demon's hand came down to his crotch.

—stop! The human screamed, overeating his boss's control and pushing him away.

Black Hat opened his eyes in total surprise, Flug had never protested his 'caresses.' Flug looked at the ground with shame, with fear. Both were in an uncomfortable silence.

— And  I ... n—no, I want to do it — he said almost almost like a whisper as he held firmly against the table behind him. —Lord ... and-I ... need to know ... do you love me? — Flug asked with great difficulty.

The environment became heavy. Both looked into each other's eyes, intensifying that silence, a silence of fear for Flug speculating with possible violent responses. The demon began to walk towards the scientist and the man closed his eyes in terror, waiting for a painful death, made by tentacles and monstrous limbs.

"Is that why it's the drama?" The devil replied angrily, filming his eyes and gently taking Flug's chin. The scientist opened his eyes wide —humans and their stupid emotional conflicts— he said chuckling.

Flug was grateful to have put his paper bag so that the other did not see his expression hurt to hear those words, see those teeth move and spit a similar poison.

—I see ... it is logical that you do not understand ... but really or I love you— said the man while removing the hand from his face— Do you feel something for me ?, Or ours is just one more of your games ?, Am I just sex and weapons prototypes for you? Flug asked with tears in his eyes.

—I've never said that I do not like Flug— Black Hat seriously answered as he took off the bag and left the face of the human exposed. Flug once again avoided the look of his boss, looking embarrassed in another direction. He hated being seen crying, it made him feel even weaker and helpless.

The demon took the boy's face and forced him to look at him. — "love" is an insignificant word for me, I do not love you. What I feel for you can not be described by any of your deadly and mundane languages.

Flug was speechless before the statement. I could not believe what I had heard, that was more than a "I love you" in the language of Black Hat. He felt full of emotion and without thinking twice he rushed to take it and kiss it with despair, convinced that he was wrong.

Black Hat gave a purr of satisfaction and once again enveloped the human being in his arms. When the young man walked away to take a breath, he seemed quite impressed. He was no longer in his laboratory, but in the Black Hat room. Flug knew that his boss almost never used his room, just went there to boast about his wealth and good taste, and of course their secret romantic encounters that both had.

 Both are placed on the bed. Their bodies looked like ships that were shipwrecked among black silk sheets.

They began to undress and kiss with desperation ... the skin burned in the conviction of nervous hands. Between bites, kisses and caresses, the sexual act began. This time, the animal instinct did not dominate their bodies, Black Hat acted in a warm and sweet manner. They were not having wild sex like they used to, this time it was different; Soft and slow, but this did not mean it was a quiet sex. Of course not. Flug moaned after each charge, shouting his name and asking for more. Black Hat loved that reaction, he wanted to be responsible for every noven pleasure noise, he wanted to break his throat until he could not mention any other word. But of course, I would never admit it.

Black Hat began to move faster making Flug tremble beneath him lost in ecstasy after every movement. After several minutes, Black Hat peaked. The man beneath him cried out in pleasure, his doubled back feeling a strange tingling and letting your whole body contract. It was the best orgasm of your life so far, but that was said every time I talked to Black Hat.

 

Both breathed heavily and with difficulty, simply recovering from the climax. They looked at each other with a smile. —I love you— said the young man gasping when he pressed his forehead with the Black Hat. The demon looked into his eyes for a few seconds with the expression of wanting to say something. However, when he opened your lips, nothing came out of them. All he did was give Flug a little kiss. "He's never going to say it," thought Flug, who attracted more than Black Hat to kiss him.

Black Hat is the greatest villain of all time. There could be no feeling in a being without a heart, it would be impossible for him to show any feeling with someone. It should not because 'love' is a weakness, it would be vulnerable. He would never admit his love or say "I love you," but Flug was happy because his boss had managed to demonstrate what he did not dare to say in words. That night they had not had sex like the other times, that night they had made love


	2. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although you have not read the labels, I want to make it clear that this fic is about Mpreg. This is a warning.  
> PD: Lamento el lenguaje horrible :(

It's been two weeks since the last meeting between Flug and his boss, the days had been normal at least for 5.0.5 and Demencia, but Black Hat had been a bit distant, still doubting their 'relationship' if that's what it could be. If that's what you might call a relationship.

Flug buried his face in his pillow, today were those rare days in which I had the day off and, although he would have liked to have it, he realized that he was not exhausted. They touched the door of your room a couple of times and then it opened. It was 5.0.5 that came with a tray between your legs.

—You should do not bother 5.0.5 — said the young man with a forced voice, had even lifted look.

The bear put the tray with food on a nearby night table and immediately left. 5.0.5 Knew that you should not bother Flug since he worked too much for days and days, see what rested was a relief for him.

Flug rose with little enthusiasm and turned to see his breakfast; I had a glass of milk and orange juice, also fruit, but what was it? He was the freshly baked scent of pancakes with caramel that filled the room. Flug wrinkled his face with nausea and quickly ran to the bathroom where he regurgitated.

The young man was cleaned with a surprised expression. Maybe he was sick? It meant that he was sometimes overworked, and since sometimes he forgets to eat well without mentioning his few or zero hours of sleep. These two combinations would have an effect on him sooner or later. Flug turned to the mirror and almost jumped in astonishment, really looking pitiful; His eyes were very deep, he was pale, more than normal and without mentioning the appearance of his hair in disarray. Flug raised his hand touching his face, he always remembered seeing his scars, they were experiences that he would like to erase from his memory, he still had nightmares about that. Flug decided to get away from the mirror, it was unpleasant to see such a damaged face.

After a shower and dress in a more casual way (except gloves) Flug decided to leave his room carrying the tray of food.

He went to the kitchen, the table was empty, almost empty because there was only one dirty plate, that meant that the Demencia had already gone to breakfast. Flug put his tray on the table taking his plate of pancakes and inserting it in the microwave because they were already quite cold. Her nausea had stopped but they still felt exhausted, "maybe I just need to eat," she thought when setting up the microwave.

In that instant he felt the years of Black Hat crawling under his paper bag raising it leaving it exposed to his lips. Black Hat bent down and kissed him, forcing him to kiss her.

—You ... never did that— he gave Flug while arranging his bag.

—Don't make many illusions Flug, do not forget that you belong to me, your soul and your body are mine, I can do what I want with you — I speak in a tone with a mockery.

Flug rolled his eyes, opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

—Today I have a meeting, I hope you get ready and elegantly view Demencia. I do not want nonsense from either of you.

—b-but it's my day off, I have not slept in days and ...

 

— Do not argue! Get ready at 8, while you finish with your work, take your rest day afterwards — he said before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

 

The meeting was in the mansion of Algiers, a villain in the neighboring city about 20 km. Flug, Demencia and Black Hat had enlisted and traveled in the Black Hat car, although he would not like anyone to get into his personal car.

When Flug arrived, he looked around dazedly, there were few guests, but they were all well—known, the most cunning and implacable villains. Everyone was watching him making Flug feel uncomfortable, he really hated this kind of meeting.

Black Hat took the lead, walked as firm and upright as ever with his cane in his hand and wearing his fine suit. Demencia was behind him, his dress was misaligned and with bright colors. Flug wore a common suit, without being very intelligent, wore white leather gloves and his typical paper bag accompanied by his visors.

— Why do not I come with my normal clothes? — said Demencia since the dress accommodated him.

— It's a party, you must dress well ... and for some reason Black Hat wanted to attend, he hates this nonsense, but it's Alger, it must be something important.

"Maybe he wanted us to accompany him because he's going to declare his love for me to all the villains ... imagine, it would be very romantic. Also I can not wait to dance with my love — said the girl while sighing.

Flug shook his head in denial, began to walk quickly leaving the girl behind to be on the side of Black Hat saying, "I hate you to make me attend this.

— I hate these meetings just like you, it is demeaning to engage with these people, they are repulsive and incompetent people, but it is a good way of doing business. Stop complaining and do your job.

Flug cursed to himself, he still had dark circles under his bag and yawned every minute, he really hated these parties that lasted all night.

"Black Hat, it's an honor, we have not seen each other for more than 200 years," said a tall, handsome man who approached them, his black hair carefully combed and a patch on his left eye giving him more poise. He was the host of the party.

—I have seen your work Dr. Flug, I must admit that it is impressive, I did not expect less from the right hand of Black Hat and here the beautiful lady, the nightmare of the heroes — he said while he took the hand of insanity and kissed her like a whole Gentleman making the girl smile.

—We should go to a quiet place, we have a lot to talk about, Mr. Black Hat can go to my office? — asked the man of the patch. Black Hat nodded, and they both climbed the stairs. Flug and Demencia were standing looking at each other. Black Hat had abandoned them soon.

— so, what can we do now? —I ask Flug Demencia.

—Do what you want, but do not climb the walls— said Flug as he left. Soon some gentlemen approached Demencia to ask him to dance per Demencia refused and said he only danced with Black Hat.

Flug was looking for the buffet table or something to eat, his hands were shaking and also his knees, his vision was blurry and he could feel his heart speed up more and more without mentioning his nervousness (more than usual). He suspected that he had hypoglycaemia, which was rare since he always ate anything sweet (lots of candies and pancakes), he worked excessively eating all kinds of goodies that helped him to have his glucose in a normal standard and not faint.

Flug found a table full of sandwiches, but there was a drawback; He was completely surrounded by people and the last thing they wanted was to be bothered with all sorts of silly questions. Flug sighed and changed his direction outward, "maybe a little air will help me," he thought.

He went out through a small wooden door that opened onto one of the gardens and was surprised to see how huge it was; the flowers that predominated were the red roses, they all bloomed filling the place with their perfume, the black marble roads shone in front of the lanterns and in the middle of the garden, there was a big source of water in the shape of a dragon illuminated by red lights that gave a magnificent ect, in front of the fountain there was a bench where he decided to sit down.

"Too vain," he told himself but the place had pleased him, it was better than the back garden of his mansion, which was literally a pantheon. Flug sat comfortably, recharged his hand in which he held his head, "at least nobody here is going to disturb me," he told himself.

I did not know how long he had been sitting, the sound of the falling water relaxed him and he was so comfortable that he fell asleep, it was something that did not surprise him because I used to fall asleep in any part of the laboratory after working tirelessly for days. Flug began to hear a voice speaking to him.

—I'm sorry if I scared you ... would you be asleep?

Flug turned away from the man sitting next to him: "No ... I was meditating. he answered while examining it; The subject was tall, corpulent and dressed like the other guests, they also had a large glass of champagne in their hands.

—What are you doing out here? I thought you were the shadow of Black Hat, I said to the man with a smile.

—I am your assistant, that does not mean that I should always be by your side.

 Flug answered at the same time that he wondered how the man had arrived there without having noticed.

—I see ... well, I must mention that I am a fan of what you do, I bought each one of your artifacts and I have no complaints about them ... but do not you think that Black Hat takes advantage of you ?, I say, you make all the artifacts and he just fills his pockets for the work you do ... would not you like to work for me? You would have all the credit you deserve.

Flug raised one of his eyebrows. —I'm sorry, but I would not accept an offer as absurd as that.

—You said it yourself, you're an assistant, we're talking about Black Hat, he could get another 'helper' whenever he wants, the workers are disposable and I doubt you mean anything to Black Hat, more than money, of course, I've seen the way he treats you and I would not do that to you — he said in a seductive voice in the last words. 

Flug felt a twinge in his chest after the guy's comment and grimaced in disgust that he hid under his bag. In addition, the subject approached Flug invading your space. —I do not want you to think I'm presumptuous. We can go dancing or drink something you like, whatever you want.

The young man almost gave a mocking laugh, the guy was flirting with him and was really bad at doing it. —I'm not interested in any of your offers and if you allow me, I have to leave. He said at the same time that he was getting up, but the man reached him holding his hand. Flug realized that the subject was taller he believed it. — come on! Do not you want to have fun tonight? We will do what you want.

Flug sno could not let go, the man was very strong and in reality he was very weak. —I told you I'm not interested! — he said pulling. 

—Do not be so shy, your boss will not notice your absence— said the man with malice and with a quick movement took the paper cup and his visors leaving him exposed. Flug could not react but just raised his hands covering his face. The man was holding his glass in one hand and Flug's bag in the other while watching Flug's reaction.

— Why are you hiding, honey? You have a pretty face.

Flug clenched his teeth furiously and pulled a pistol from one of his pockets. —It will be the only time you see him— he said while pointing to him however the other man was faster and before he could shoot he grabbed his arm hard, immediately approached him and wrapped him with his arms while looking directly at him face. — You have beautiful eyes— he whispered. Flug was furious, he felt so humiliated by an idiot who had come out of nowhere.

—Let it go. 

Flug and the man holding him turned to the direction from which the voice came. Black Hat was a few meters away looking at them very seriously and he was not alone, Alger was behind.

Flug's heart almost stopped when he saw it. His boss seemed calm, but he knew it was not like that because his hands formed fists.

—Black Hat ... do not worry, we were just having fun, is not that right honey?

—Go to hell! — Flug yelled, still panting to save himself without success.

The subject smiled and had the most crazy idea. The man leaned forward and kissed Flug on the lips. Flug was completely petrified while looking at Black Hat. He did not give any expression, no gesture to what was happening. 

As soon as the man separated, he looked at Black Hat with a smile. — Oh! Are not you going to do anything? I came to believe in the rumors that you two had an affair ... I thought he was a bitch, but he was not right — he spoke slowly while looking into Flug's eyes. —I'll tell you the truth boy ... you have a delicious taste — he said while you licked your lips. Alger raised his eyebrows in total amazement and looked at Black Hat waiting for his answer.

 

—I do not care what you or other idiots think, Flug is just another assistant. 

The young man felt that it had formed in his throat after hearing him say that, Black Hat had said he was just another assistant, and then said that the words of love he confessed had been a lie. Black Hat had rejected him and it hurt like a stab in the heart. His hand squeezed the pistol he was holding, immediately shoved the man who was hugging him with all his strength, he stepped back and without thinking he took aim and shot him in the head. The man fell dead. Flug watched the corpse as it stored its weapon while it cleaned its mouth to forget the contact of the lips of that idiot.

Flug's mind was in the middle of a collision ... the words of Black Hat ... was it true that the villains suspected his relationship with his boss? He had hundreds of questions in his head and wanted the truth. . Flug crossed the entire living room until he was outside the mansion. When he came out he gave a big sigh to keep from crying. I hated being so sensitive. He began to walk without caring that his house was in the other city several kilometers away, he simply wanted to get away and not see his boss. Flug started to walk faster but his view was cloudy, he was exhausted, after a few meters of walking he lost consciousness falling in the middle of the road.


	3. Conflicts

Flug just came out through the small wooden door leaving Black Hat and the man who used patch in the garden. The man looked at Black Hat for any comment, but after a long silence he decided to speak first.

"Every time Dr. Flug surprises me more, I did not expect to see what's under that bag ... not in this circumstance.

Black Hat looks at him with his one eye with an expression of anger as he growls, then his body becomes a shadow that disappears at the same time that all the roses wither leaving the garden in a sorry state.

The man with the patch sighed when he saw the corpse in front of him. "My plan did not work ... at least it was fun" he said to himself with a smile.

* * *

 

Flug woke up confused, with a headache and still feel weak. When he regained his composure, he noticed that he was in his room and next to him 5.0.5 when he saw him wake up he threw himself against him hugging him and crying.

—Hears! No ... Stop ... 5.0.5 I'm fine ... but w-who brought me here? — he asked the blue bear while still hugging him tightly. The bear began to growl as if giving an explanation, but Flug interrupted him. —5.0.5 Can you bring me something to eat ?, preferably candy and a very sweet drink.

The bear nodded and got up without first giving his dad a pat. Flug sat on the edge of his bed while inspecting his black suit, looked at his watch and noticed that a couple of hours had just passed, the door opened and suddenly he entered Demencia with a smile while holding a marker in his hand, but seeing Flug awake, he stopped smiling.

—What are you doing awake?

What were you planning to do with that? He asked Flug pointing to the down. Demencia hid him behind her while smiling at her again. —nothing.

— Where is your dress, took a long time to get you?

— dress? I threw it, it was uncomfortable, I used it for a short time ... what happened to you, nerd?

Flug raised his head immediately. —w-well ... I had not rested well and ... I decided it was a good idea to go back to the mansion, I guess I was very, very weak, more than I could have imagined.

Did you want to walk from the other city to here? You're not as smart as you say are you sure nothing happened? As soon as I saw you leave the party I assumed that something had happened, then Black Hat was also very angry and when we went to the car I saw he was unconscious, I had to drag you to the car, getting home 5.0.5 took you to your room ... pity you're alive, I wanted your belongings.

Flug sighed and asked, hiding his curiosity. — and Black Hat?

—It is in his office and he must be very angry, do not go to see him, you would not like him to break your legs.

—oh ... do not worry, I will not. Dementia, I suggest you go to my room.

The girl looked at him with a defiant expression. Or if not what? —but he did not finish speaking because a laser beam passed a few centimeters from his head.

—The next time I will not fail — Flug said as he pointed his gun. Demencia was paralyzed, she showed it a rude gesture before turning around and leaving. After a couple of minutes, 5.0.5 returned with all kinds of food and sweets for Flug, he ate them quickly.

Black Hat was irritated, he paced back and forth in his office clenching his fists, every time he tried to focus on something else, the image returned to his mind; that man embracing Flug as if he belonged to him and that kiss, the bastard had dared to kiss his human as if it were not a big deal, it was as if the time had stopped, he could not forget, he could not forget that he did not nothing, he had done absolutely nothing for his human.

But he had his reasons; he was not going to be exalted and risk knowing that he had "feelings" for Flug, yes, he felt something for the boy, he would not admit it because he is proud, he is the best villain, a demon and Flug only a human.

Black Hat was a cruel creature, has lived for hundreds of years doing evil in the world and beyond. It's infamous even now that he was 'retired' could cause fear and panic if his name was said. But despite his years among humans he could not understand his emotions and to be honest he did not care, he had never established a relationship with any disgusting human.

That was for a long time until he decided to have human lackeys to facilitate his work, and it had been a terrible idea; the humans were very fragile, they broke easily both physically and mentally. He had a couple of human servants before meeting Flug. Black Hat does not forget the first impression he had when he saw it; He was so small, and his legs trembled with fear, it was painful that he was called a villain, he believed that he would die in only a week or end in madness, but he had underestimated the child.

Flug was like a nervous young man, stuttering and always looking weak, but there was something about him that had amazed Black Hat; Flug had a sadistic side, he had seen how the young man tortured the heroes; He dismembered them, skinned them while still alive, did all kinds of tests on them, or simply tortured them, making them die a slow and very painful death. All those screams of agony were a sweet melody to his ears and seeing Flug laugh mischievously while his perfect white robe was bathed in blood ... he had to admit that it was something ... attractive.

Flug was also a nerd, someone really smart, he complied with any heavy work that forced him to perform and armed torture devices very fast, sometimes he made mistakes like all human fools, unforgivable mistakes like that nasty bear, but that mistake happened because Flug made him earn a lot of money. Thinking of all this, he had to admit that Flug was not another employee as he had said at the party.

He recalled that after a few years Flug started with a strange behavior for Black Hat; He went to his office very early and cleaned everything to the elegant taste he used to have, he went to his office daily and began to have a small obsession with having his attention and approval. Black Hat was more than satisfied with that, Flug was still afraid of him, but his devotion and loyalty to him was absolute, he would be the first human being who wanted to be by his side voluntarily. Flug showed more and more interest in him; He was flattered by him and, although at first it would bother him to call him "Jefecito," it was something that pleased him.

Black Hat knew that a small part of him had grown fond of the scientist, but his evil nature repudiated him and his pride would never recognize him. It was not until that day that Flug had fought against his own shame and shyness, had dared to approach him and kiss him. Black Hat wanted to tear his tongue out for such audacity but he did not, he reciprocated the kiss, Flug continued to kiss him with desperation and desire, and upon noticing decided to please his scientist.

Black Hat had never had sex with humans and discovered that it was something he had really enjoyed, he also discovered that the young man would never have had sex in his life and that made him feel happier, he was proud to know that he had been the First to do it. take it.

After his first time nothing had been very different, Flug stayed with his usual work, except that he shivered every time he was with Black Hat, he had not given much importance because a simple night of sex did not mean much, but not It took a long time for Black Hat to go looking for Flug to have sex again.

Flug would never complain, he was totally submissive and Black Hat marveled at that, but was surprised that Flug had asked him "do you love me?" Black Hat did not know how to respond to that. It was not the first time that Flug said "I love you", it was what he always heard when he was intimate, he never answered because he did not know love, so I could not tell him that I loved him, for him 'love' was the most cheesy he could say, instead showed him the interest he had for him and that made him get excited and run into his arms. Black Hat did not know how to express that feeling he felt for Flug, it was not love ... no. I could not feel that with a mortal, but I did not know it was.

However, this last time was so different, he told Flug what he had felt for him, they had relationships, yes, that was the way to prove that Flug was his property, that he was his human, but ... he did not I had defended and it felt ... strange. A part of him felt disappointed.

 

Black Hat was hated for feeling those emotions, the kind of conflicts that he had in his head was typical of humans. He approached his desk after having circled throughout his office without reaching anything, he just felt frustrated.

* * *

 

The next day Black Hat went to Flug's room assuming he had improved ... maybe he should let him rest but he did not. Black Hat entered his room but could not find the scientist, so he decided to go to his laboratory. When he entered he looked at Flug on his knees arming a Hatbot, Flug got up and looked at his boss only for a second and then continue with his work.

—I thought you would take your day off.

Flug was silent.

"Thanks to your silly drama, I decided never to go to any event, next time I'll send one of my slaves," Black Hat said as he crossed his arms. Flug said nothing, but under your bag he had an expression of anger.

Black Hat looked at Flug as his patience ran out: "Flug! he shouted echoing throughout the lab.

The scientist jumped a little when he heard his boss, got up with a screwdriver in his hand while crossing his arms and put a selfless posture.

— Do you need something, Black Hat? said Flug, speaking through his teeth.

Black Hat approached Flug around him as if he were a prey about to attack while smiling evilly. —angry?

—You know what's wrong with Black Hat! — replied the young man immediately throwing the screwdriver with fury against the ground. —y- you lied to me ... so I'm just another assistant?

—you want to do? I could not allow my reputation to be ruined.

Flug opened his mouth in amazement — you! ... you!... — Flug stopped, swallowed before continuing to avoid stammering. —no .. I- I do not understand, you said you felt something for me.

—I do! But I will not allow them to "suppose" that I have a weakness.

— I am your weakness? ... wait ... no, you lie! stop! —Flug said as his voice began to crack.

Black Hat approached Flug but he moved away to avoid touching him. —I have seen how you flirt with others but you are ashamed of me ... Black Hat, I can not continue with this ... this ... whatever has happened between us is over ... at least I know I never Interest you.

Black Hat looked at Flug for a few moments in silence, wanted to say something, change his mind and try to show him that he was wrong but did not know how to do it, did not understand why it was so difficult. He thought about the incident at the party, he thinks Flug would understand, but apparently it was not like that. Flug had just finished with him.

 

The scientist turned and left the lab, leaving Black Hat trying to reason everything Flug had told him.

* * *

 

Flug was in his dark room, he was not in his bed, but in a corner, he was lying on the floor holding his legs, he used to do that when he could not find another escape and that's how he felt now. He did not cry with much regret, but his tears ran down his face, he could not believe that he had finished with something he had longed for so long; being the lover of Black Hat, had pleased all his fantasies with him and in fact expected more than a simple "relationship" wanted something serious, always wanted to be with Black Hat, showing affection every day. I just spent the rest of your life together as lovers ... that was ridiculous, I knew it, but still I was so happy to have imagined it.

Flug let out a long sigh, what would he do? He could not resign or leave the mansion, so all he could do was continue his work, obey the Black Hat commandments but for now he did not want to see it, he did not know what was going to happen, he had to forget it and continue but could not do what. He would have to spend the rest of his life working for him, that was a long time to try to forget.

Flug got up, his stomach roared with hunger, which surprised him a little, the last days his appetite had considerably increased surprised by everything he could get to eat. Flug left his room going to the kitchen to find something to eat. I was not going to risk fainting again.

When he left the kitchen and was about to return to your room he saw Demencia in a room with 5.0.5, both watched TV. The bear covered his eyes with his legs while Demencia laughed out loud, Flug wanted to scold Demencia for forcing his little one to see those scary movies that sustained his bear.

—Dementia! I hope you are not watching another horror movie, you know that at 5.0.5 it gives you nightmares — Flug said angrily as he approached the couch.

—Shut up! Where have you been, you have not seen it? It's in all the canals— said the girl while she saw him confused, Flug turned his attention to the television and blinked a couple of times to believe what he was seeing on the screen: the city was being completely destroyed by Black Hat, a building was it fell to pieces and others were on fire, all the people shouted and tried to escape without success since they were killed by Black Hat, who was completely bathed in blood and his physical form was terrifying,

It was like a nightmare; Black Hat had his eyes lost and smiled devilishly every time he fed on the souls of the citizens.

—It's the third city— Demencia said.— he must be very angry, he has devoured 10 heroes who have tried to stop him ... he literally ate it! — the girl said while laughing with laughter again.

Flug took the remote control and turned off the TV. —5.0.5 You should not see that, "he said as he approached the bear to comfort him.

— You are idiot Flug, surely you made angry to Black Hat with your nonsense.

Flug ignored the girl, took the leg of 5.0.5, and both left the room. —It's time for a bath—. He said while taking the adorable bear.

The boy was thinking about the tantrum that Black Hat was doing, it was due to his argument that they had had, it was obvious, but he did not imagine that it affected him so much

Flug sighed. How would Black Hat act now? How should he behave? It was going to be more difficult than he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's disgusting in grammar and spelling, I know. I am currently in chapter number 24 and I have over 14 300 views in Wattpad: D  
> At least in Spanish it is not a horror.  
> Por cierto: Gracias por leer (Thank you for reading)


	4. Symptom

It had been ten days since the last time Flug saw his boss. It had been ten days since they last discussed. The devil could not even understand why it was so important to him if he called him "another servant" or "another lover".

The week had been as tedious as usual, although Black Hat was not in his lab, the orders notes still piling up and overflowing on the desk. Demencia  continued with his routine: running on the roof and breaking everything he could. Flug gave thanks because he had not noticed how distant between him and his boss. 505 was not aware of the situation or Demencia. The innocent bear was doing his daily work: he answered calls in the morning, prepared food, cleaned and played with his stuffed animals in the afternoon and then fell asleep.

However, the scientist knew that it would not last forever, besides who would not fear your boss? Because he was the most terrible villain, he was the most unpredictable. The day of the break, Flug cried in his room for hours and at night went to the kitchen where he ate everything he could. Black Hat, on the other hand, destroyed entire cities and devoured hundreds of souls. It was the typical way of reacting; a tantrum, only that his tantrums were on a large scale to be a demon.

The doctor did not remember that, the actions of his boss reflected that he had been affected too much by his rupture ... Flug shook his head and walked away from that train of thought. "No, I do not care, he's just going to miss the sex," he said because he was wearing Black Hat after all, he was unable to love or have the least emotional interest for him.

Flug stretched out in his seat, had been sitting in front of his desk for a couple of hours planning and organizing, he felt tired despite not doing much throughout the day. That was something new in recent days, for reasons unknown, it simply ran out. Even it was difficult to stand up at night when before it could last twenty—four hours a day working tirelessly and only with small breaks to eat. And to top it off, he constantly craved sweets.

Flug rose from his chair yawning as he watched the clock read 2:45 a.m. It was late and I needed to sleep a little. He took a stack of blueprints in his arms, he had to continue with his work or he would be delayed, so he decided that he could do it from his bed.

Outside of his lab he noticed the silence of the mansion, 5.0.5 he was asleep like that girl—lizard that was a headache. He started walking slowly while dragging his feet, he really felt tired. His view was blurry and it was difficult to see where he was walking, even because the mansion was in the shadows.

Flug hurried on his way, had to sleep for a couple of hours and then worked two others did not delay, did not want to be scolded by his boss or suffer the worst consequences. When he crossed the corridor he ran into Black Hat, fell to the ground on his back while his planes and leaves spread across the floor.

Flug looked at Black Hat, who after the impact had not moved an inch. They looked for a second, but they seemed to last forever. Flug wanted to apologize but could not open his mouth. There he was, looking straight after not having seen him for a long time and even he had nothing to say. The scientist decided it would be better if Black Hat started the conversation, but the demon simply looked at him with the same expression of amazement.

— Get out of my way! Black Hat shouted sternly. Quickly, Flug looked down to avoid seeing him. The demon continued his step stepping on the papers on the floor, no matter what.

The doctor began to compile his plans, his heart beat rapidly, he did not know why but he felt scared. After collecting all the sheets he went to his room. His room was the only place where he could have privacy and feel free. He had an advanced security system that he had set up and it was very effective, at least he believed.

* * *

 

Black Hat came to his office after meeting Flug, the boy looked him straight in the eyes and did not even deign to say a word. He expected me to say something, anything, it would not matter if he stuttered as usual ... He just wanted to hear it. But the idiot said nothing and would not wait all night to wait to hear him speak. The devil knew that sooner or later Flug would return to him on his knees to apologize.

Black Hat sat taking the pending contracts in his hands to review. He had better things to do than waste his time thinking about the human.

The hours passed and the demon finished with all his tasks. He got bored and I thought about Flug again. That was weird, very, very weird. He could not even describe how I felt, and he felt more frustrated. The feeling I was feeling was something I had never felt before.

Black Hat got up from his chair immediately. "That scientist is stupid," he said, taking hurried steps. He crossed without difficulty the door of Flug becoming a dark essence. Once inside, he crawled

Towards a corner taking its common form. The demon looked around observing all the belongings of the young man who were accommodated to perfection. The room was classified neatly as it was supposed to be predictable for someone with a perfectionist and scientific behavior.

The room was dark except for the bed that was illuminated by a small lamp. Flug was sleeping with all the papers around him. Black Hat looked at him from his dark corner. Flug was completely asleep. His head rested sideways against the pillow that wrinkled his paper bag. His lab coat was on the other side, leaving him with only his blue shirt. His hands were naked, forcing the demon to look for the yellow gloves, which he ended up finding on the desk.

His gaze returned to Flug, he looked at it for a few minutes. The room was completely silent, only the youth's breath was heard and that was what hypnotized Black Hat; his breathing was slow and his chest rose in each inhalation giving him memories.

He remembered the time when the boy fell asleep on his chest. He could feel that soft breathing and the beating of his heart. That thought: The heartbeat of Flug. He had never given importance to that, he felt sorry for humans and their stupid hearts; a mortal body; a weakness. However, the demon remembered the heartbeat against his chest. Remembering the warm skin against his cold body ... that heart that beat.

He watched with curiosity, while all his doubts and conflicts returned to his mind, he bit his lip, slowly took off one of his black gloves and walked towards the bed.

The creature stopped in front of the child, would have liked to see the face of the scientist; those green eyes hidden under their dark visors, their delicate lips, their face that was marked with several scars of which Flug felt so embarrassed (but which were secretly beautiful in the eyes of his boss). For him, seeing the face of his scientist was something that was part of his old romantic routine. Those moments, when they had sex and gave each other fast kisses during work breaks. Black Hat did not like to kiss but he found out that Flug loved to do it and he allowed it because he got something better: the young man's body.

He stopped in front of him and slowly lowered his gloved hand to Flug's chest, wanting to feel the beat of his heart. He was absolutely stupid, but he did not feel if he did not. Only a few inches from touching it, the young man moved his hand directly to the lower part of his abdomen. Black Hat took a step back after the unexpected move, without thinking twice, decided to disappear going to his office. The monster looked at his bare hands, making a fist thinking about what he was doing and getting mad at that.

* * *

 

Flug got up quickly sending the sheets of his plans to the floor, but when he took a few steps he felt a pain in his abdomen, he pressed his abdomen hard while giving a moan. The poor scientist had a dying pain, as if a large needle were stuck in his abdomen and hooked inside. He got up with difficulty to breathe, left slowly from his room and went to his laboratory. When they arrived, a red liquid was injected into his arm and he sat down on the chair. He hugged his aching abdomen with both hands.

He was sick? What disease could I have after all these symptoms?

The pain prevented him from thinking clearly. So I decided to sit in the chair and wait for the medicine to take effect.

The next morning, the scientist went to the kitchen taking a box of chocolates that had been hidden behind the refrigerator and sat down against the table to enjoy them with a glass of milk.

—You should be working— claimed Black Hat who was already at the table. Flug tensed with fear at the appearance of his boss.

—l-Lord ... it's a little break ... I'll go back to work— the man hastily drank his milk and then decided to retire. However, when he reached the door, his body began to fail, he clung firmly to the wall to avoid falling. The monster noticed the strange attitude of the human and in a lower voice, said: —we have not talked about your health, you do not help me if you are a miserable sick person.

— I have nothing to talk about with you — Flug said through clenched teeth without turning to see him. Once he spoke he retired immediately.

Black Hat showed his teeth in a gesture of fury, the child should receive a punishment for having lacked respect. However, only this time I would let it go.

The scientist went to his desk eating a chocolate and as soon as he sat down, the phone started ringing. Flug answered the call:

— Black Hat organization.

—Good morning, Dr. Flug.

—Emm ... who are you?

—You do not remember me? You went to one of my parties recently.

—oh, yes ... the Lord...

—Alger ... I would like to place an order: your security system.

Flug created a notebook to start writing.

—Of course, you can see your order as soon as you make your payment.

—I do not get problems for the payment, but I want the delivery and the installation.

—Excuse Mr. Alger but the purchase does not include warranty, shipping or installation.

— I'm willing to pay more for that.

Flug tilted his head thinking — OK, I can fix that.

—Excellent.

After completing the call, Flug was meditating while looking at the order note. He had a great idea.

 


	5. Better than the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of passion between Flug and Black Hat . It is referring to chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already published this but I edited it and now I leave it here.
> 
> This is a Flashback about one of the first encounters between the lovebirds

Flug still could not believe what had happened; it would be a couple of weeks since she lost her virginity with Black Hat . It was something he had dreamed about for quite some time, always fantasizing about any erotic scene with his boss, wishing that their naked bodies rubbed with passion, he never imagined that it would be fulfilled.

 

He woke up stretching his arms and giving a long yawn, had slept a few hours, something that was normal. He checked his watch, realizing that it was early morning and it was still a long time before dawn. The previous day he worked on some of the projects, for now he would have a few more hours of rest but being an obsessive of work he would prefer to go to his laboratory and continue with some pending.

 

Although she went directly to the kitchen where Dementia was throwing all the food from the refrigerator, when the girl noticed Flug's presence she turned to him with a frown.

 

—Jayer had left half of my prey in the refrigerator and today there is nothing left, where is it ?!

 

—I do not know, I'm not aware of what you do— he said without caring.

 

— You're an Idiot! the next time you get rid of my food I'm going to cook it to him— said the girl pointing to 5.0.5 that was entering.

 

— You dare to put a finger on my baby and I will use you as a test subject in my experiments — he answered raising the volume of his voice.

 

They both stared at each other in a challenging manner until 5.0.5 snarled in doubt. Flug approached his bear giving him a hug and patting on his head.

 

—Don't worry about my baby, Daddy I will not let that crazy woman do anything to you.

 

The girl showed her tongue, wrinkling her face. —It does not matter, I have to go to do a job that my love Black Hat asked me, maybe if I bring the head of the hero reward me with a kiss— said the girl more and more excited then left without giving a push to Flug causing him to go back a few steps. He grumbled but decided to ignore her, 5.0.5 growled at him again.

 

—Don't worry 5.0.5 I'm fine, it's too late and you should sleep— he said but the bear went to the refrigerator to put back everything Dementia had taken.

 

The scientist approached helping him with the cleaning and bringing some fruit to his mouth so the 505 noticed that Flug was hungry.

 

The bear lifted Flug up and he reacted with a little scream, 5.0.5 took him to the table by sitting him and then took him on a small plate with a piece of cake that he would have prepared.

 

The scientist thanked him and ate his dinner, once he finished eating he got up with 5.0.5 with him, both arrived where the little bear's bed was, Flug wrapped it around and then looked for a children's story. They spent some minutes of stories about fantastic adventures. Flug looked at the bear; He looked so cute sleeping all his stuffed animals, once he made sure he was sound asleep he left quietly so as not to wake him up.

 

Once he left the room he went to his room where he took a quick shower, left the bathroom feeling cooler wearing only his blue shirt and pajama pants because he felt really comfortable. He left in the direction of his laboratory with the idea of managing the pending paperwork. He was about to arrive when he heard Black Hat screaming at him and without thinking he ran to his boss's office.

 

Upon entering, I see his boss who was sitting in his majestic chair in a pose that seemed too attractive to him; being illuminated by the crimson light that came in from the back window he gave more praise to his elegant dress. On the other hand, Black Hat, when looking at him gave an expression of disgust at seeing him in such a simple outfit, he always scolded him, told him that a villain should not have the image of an ordinary person but apparently Flug liked to disobey that always dressed in that shirt with airplane print, jeans and that silly robe ... that white coat so attractive, it was rejoicing to see him when the white startled the red spots, see it made him shudder, see him bathed in blood, bathed in death It made him excited.

 

— No—needed something jefecito? — he asked shyly. Every time the boy said the word "jefecito" he felt sick, he was so "adorable" and repulsive ... although he had gotten used to being called that way. He considered it a privilege that Flug would have and allowed for the good work he did and fill his pockets with money.

 

—It has not made me aware of his advances in this week's orders doctor— he said calmly.

 

N—no sir , but I assure you I'm done with — all to the projects.

 

—Well, I have more work for you so it's better to start immediately.

 

Flug nodded and came closer to take the leaves he offered, when he held them also gave a light touch to the hand of Black Hat , he withdrew his hand quickly and his boss noticed.

 

— Any problems Dr.? — He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

—N—no sir ... it's just that ... well ...— he spoke with more stammer than usual while under his bag his cheeks turned red.

 

It seemed that his boss could see his blush because his smile grew, he got up approaching with his perfect posture, the scientist took a small step back when he felt very close to Black Hat , — tell me! —. Ordered looking directly into his eyes ...

 

—... ehh ... well, a few weeks ago ... we ...

 

— oh , you talk about our little "meeting" ... do you need me Flug ? " Said the demon as he took his hand to the young man's chin, stroking it gently. He liked to play with his employee always frightening him or worrying him but this time making him tremble just for a caress was something so pleasant and fun.

 

The young man jumped feeling that his face was on fire, tremblingly took the hand of Black Hat and caressed it with his cheek, it was something unexpected for the demon who gave an inhuman smile.

 

—One time so stupid— told him to then take his chin hard. — Get out of my little bug office! — he shouted, breaking the tension.

 

Flug nodded, scared. What was he doing? He knew that what had happened before was something he had to forget, it had only been casual sex and they both knew it, so why did it feel so strange? He had not entered the office with the idea of mentioning it but he simply could not resist it.

 

After his first sexual encounter he had been blushing every time he saw him, becoming much more nervous to be in his presence although from that time he had not been alone with him.

 

Flug gave a long sigh leaving the papers back on the desk and then remove the paper bag and his head looking at Black Hat in front with her blush.

 

— Boss , I-wanna ... I want to do it again— Flug said taking all the courage he had to be able to speak while he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes tightly feeling his face so hot.

 

Black Hat laughed in a violent way causing Flug to shudder, regretting what he had just declared.

 

—As desperate as the last time, do not imagine that you would come back begging for more. Humans and their appetite for sex give me grace — said Black Hat laughing.

 

Flug wanted to be swallowed on the ground regretting asking for that. How could he even think that would happen again? The boy took his shirt and tied it in shame while his boss was still laughing, but his face was raised by the hand of Black Hat surprisingly. —But ... I guess I should please "my" human.

 

Flug was startled by what Black Hat had said , his heart skipped a beat, a tingling spread through his stomach and he felt he had never blushed as much as he was now.

 

— your human? — he asked almost like a whisper.

 

—Our Flug , my whole existence belongs to me, besides, do you want me, right?

 

The young man shook his head shyly affirming then his boss grabbed his arm and in a second everything around him was filled with shadows, when the darkness was dispersed Flug was surprised to see that he was in a large and dark room, full of furniture elegant crimson, he could not contemplate the room anymore because he was thrown into the large bed where Black Hat immobilized him with his own body, held him by the wrists and came face to face with the young man. His boss smiled at him then leaned into the young man's neck sliding his long tongue making him tremble.

 

Flug let out a moan after the action of Black Hat . The demon purred against the satisfied skin at the same time that it began to move its hips in a very erotic way against the young man's body. The scientist could not help but moan again watching as he freed him from his grip and as his boss's hands were shredding his gloves showing his sharp claws, he smiled at Flug bowing and holding on to his shirt breaking it so easily pulling aside the pieces of fabric leaving Flug naked from the top.

 

The demon continued licking Flug's skin stopping to give small bites leaving marks on his white skin. Flug trembled, feeling more and more his growing erection. Black Hat He kept going down the abdomen more and more until he came to his pants, lowering them and his underwear, leaving the boy's full length free.

 

Flug brought his hands to his face, covering himself with embarrassment.

 

—Mmm ... not bad— said Black Hat dragging the words.

 

The young man moved his hands a little to see his boss. He knew what he was thinking and that made his heart race, Black Hat had not done that the last time.

 

The devil set out to traverse the young man's erection with his tongue one after another causing Flug to feel a pleasant tingling run down his back giving a great exhalation when he took it completely between his mouth.

 

Instinctively he began to move his hips to deepen more his penis in the mouth of Black Hat , never before had imagined that this felt a fellatio but he loved it, to the devil masturbation this was something he always wanted to feel.

 

Black Hat continued to savor Flug's length with lust, causing the young man to whimper in total pleasure and muffled cries when his boss focused on the head of his cock. Flug did not know how it was possible that he knew how to please him in such a way and how he did so that his sharp teeth would not hurt him at all.

 

Flug was amazed by the actions of his boss, even he himself covered his mouth embarrassed by the moans more than pornographic he did, it was shameful but it was inevitable. And Black Hat , he seemed so determined and willing.

 

After a couple of minutes the young man buried his hands in the sheets, was close to arriving feeling a wave of pleasure running through his body.

 

—J-jefecito ... ah ... and—I'm going to ... ah! — Flug shuddered giving a choked cry when he reached his climax letting himself come in the mouth of Black Hat , he for the change drank everything the young man had to offer. The demon sat up smiling at Flug as a line of semen came down his chin.

 

The scientist was still giving heavy breaths but with a clumsy smile on his face while Black Hat took off his raincoat, his pants and the rest of his clothes. He also made sure to leave his lover completely naked. FLUG could not help but admire his body, he was so sexy, with a well—defined thin figure and his member ... he could not even explain himself because it excited him so much.

 

— exhausted? But we're just beginning, "his boss said playfully as he separated his legs.

 

Again his heart began to accelerate when he felt the demon take a dominant position. He noticed his exaltation and approached his face looking at him with sensuality. You're so docile, maybe it's gentler this time.

 

Flug swallowed and nodded. Black Hat penetrated the human making him give a loud moan, carefully took a little and then pushing back with slight movements of the hips, not wanting to hurt the person under him. He floated to discontented noises but his boss did not care. He wanted to please him because he knew how desperate he was, it was so moving that the young man went out and asked him to do it again almost begging.

 

With this in mind, he began to increase the pace, his thrusts became stronger and he knew that he only needs to find that place again. That point within Flug that made him scream the last time. The scientist began to make sounds under him, small wounded noises. His boss did not want to hurt him, he did not, but he wanted to find that place again, he wanted to do it well and his human is not telling him to stop.

 

Flug was not disturbed or hurt. He looked as determined as he was, he began to swing his hips back to the demon's movements in a desperate manner. Black Hat moved his hips adjusting its angle and in the next push released a scream of total pleasure from the young man's throat. Black Hat could feel Flug's body pressing against him as he shouted: — there! Once again please! — Flug prayed and his boss did what he asked, the scientist's hands began to flit between the sheets, throwing his head back while moaning without shyness.

 

The sounds that came out of his room were no doubt boisterous: between Flug's shameless cries of passion , the bed hitting the wall thanks to his rigorous actions and the loud grunts of Black Hat , anyone nearby would probably hear them but the Demon was sure that was not going to happen since in his room no noise came or went. But frankly he does not care if someone listened to them. He was drinking all the sounds that Flug was producing: every gasp, every moan, every scream. He wants to be deaf and he wanted the human to be mute, he wants his lover's throat to be as shattered as his body.

 

After a few minutes he knew that he had really lost control of himself. He had been so careful at first, but now he was attacking the man below him, beating mercilessly and Flug was just begging for more, moaning in a broken voice— "Yes, yes, yes! Please, please Oh, please, more, more! I want it! I need you!

 

Black Hat did not know that Flug would be so talkative, at least not as much as the last time but he discovered that he loves it. He loves every word that comes from the dirty mouth, each one ignites another fire inside him and he knows that he was coming to the end, his body was very tight and he could not take much more. Flug's penis was so rigid, with leaks between them, Black Hat took him caressing him awkwardly and the boy's voice exclaimed his name when he came once more. Flug felt spasms all over his body and with a groan, he said: "I love you." His orgasm took his breath, his vision, everything.

 

When Black Hat heard Flug say those words he was surprised, nobody had ever told him that, those words were incomprehensible to him and he did not know how to react, so he simply decided to ignore it. When he returned to his senses, he was still moving, but his body was going at a slower pace and going off. He withdrew, causing his lover to sigh sharply.

 

Black Hat took the young man in a hugs rolling on the bed putting the man on him feeling his body wet with perspiration, Flug was trying to catch his breath and Black Hat felt wonderfully stupid to accommodate the human in such a tender way about of him surrounding him with his arms in a protective and affectionate way

 

— I hope you are pleased — he said while he was holding one of his hands to his face as a young man to move a lock of hair that fell on his face.

 

The answer was a faint buzz of confirmation.

 

Flug snuggled into his boss's chest as his breathing returned to normal, he felt so full of joy and to be resting on the body of the one he loved, that made him feel so happy.

 

—I hope that next time you will not be so fragile.

 

Flug immediately looked up at Black Hat in stupor "Next time ?!" Would there be next time? His gaze reflected all his astonishment and then give him a warm smile, Flug approached the face of his boss raising his hat a little Cup then pressed his forehead against his even with the same smile, Black Hat was a little surprised to see Flug's ridiculously tender action even involuntarily he had blushed.

 

After a few minutes lying down Flug fell asleep on his chest in such a sweet way. Black Hat stared at the young man; his breaths, his disheveled hair that fell on his face, his skin white and warm against his. But above all the rhythm of his heart, feeling his heartbeat so close gave him the feeling that it was his own. He dragged his arms caressing the boy's back, hugging him subtly. For the first time he was hugging someone and he was glad no one knew.

 

Black Hat sighed as he pulled Flug closer to him. That had been better than the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have a beta for the English translation ...  
> Would someone like to help me? :3  
> Leave me a comment if so


	6. Fragrance of evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ignoring the last chapter) continuation of our history:

The idea of Flug had been convincing at the time but now that he was doing it he was not so sure he would continue with the plan. The scientist squeezed his hands on the steering wheel, he was nervous but there was no turning back, he was reaching his destination: the Alger mansion. Flug sighed resignedly before getting out of the truck and heading for the door. As soon as he hit the door, it opened on its own and the man in the patch showed up in front of him.

 

Flug contemplated how the plan was crumbling before his eyes, he just wanted to change the environment and not think about Black Hat for at least fifteen minutes (something impossible to do in the mansion where he worked). But after driving for hours he found himself immersed in the same old environment: old tenebrous mansions and an evil pretentious villain. The man looked like the humanized reflection of Black Hat: he thickened the air with his presence, he had the same sinister bearing and instead of the monocle, he had a patch on his left eye. Flug looked at him carefully. Beyond obvious distinctions such as the kind of species and the triumph in the history of evil, there were some differences that could be highlighted between this stranger and his boss: Alger wore a medieval—looking leather outfit with golden stitching and gold ornaments like if it were a king. Clearly megalomaniacal clothing tried to compensate "something", laughed the scientist to himself. It was then that a single crimson eye began to stare at him so hard that he seemed to stab it with his eyes.

 

—Good Flug day, it's a pleasure to see you again— he said as he got closer to him with his hand extended. His lips smiled, but his eyes did not. The young man looked at him suspiciously and inspected that the hand that extended in front of him did not have any type of deadly device that could poison him. Once he made sure it was a simple white glove, he decided to shake it.

 

—Also ... I hope not to be a nuisance for you, but you may have to stay a few days. His order has more than eight hundred pieces, he replied, trying to match the greeting and disguise the previous search for weapons ...

 

—Take all the time you need Flug. I have no problem with your stay in my mansion. If you need something, do not hesitate to call me.

 

Flug nodded while still shaking his hand and before continuing with that social rite of cordial discomfort, he immediately retired, ready to begin work as soon as possible. Even if that meant starting with the hardest part of all: emptying a truck full of heavy boxes.

 

 

 

Black Hat had been in his office in peace all night but he had a strange feeling about Flug, so he decided to go to the laboratory, when he arrived he realized that the laboratory was completely empty, which caused him to sink his shoulders and clench his teeth avoiding to curse. He entered with a tray of food between his legs, paralyzing himself when he saw Black Hat in the middle of the room.

 

— you! Where is that puny ?! — Shouted pointing to the bear, the adorable animal began to babble nervously making Black Hat more irritated.

 

"Damn filth if you do not speak I'll make sure you can not express yourself in any other way," he said approaching at the same time he raised his hand making his shadow reach his palm in the form of a cane. The bear dropped the tray of food stooping in total terror as he covered his face with his paws. Black Hat raised his cane to hit 5.0.5 when suddenly he heard the laughter of Dementia, he stopped looking at the young woman who was holding the lamp that hung from the ceiling.

 

—He left in the morning, said he was going to deliver an order and that he was coming back in a few days —said the girl dropping from the roof landing on a table, she took out a leaf giving it to her boss. Black Hat snatched the paper and then read its contents. The note was a bit difficult to understand because it was written in a hurry and because of Flug's horrible letter but the message was short; the boy would not return in two days and put his work as a pretext. When he finished reading the sheet, it vanished instantly in the fire. Dementia took a seat at the table, dropping precipitates with substances and some leaves.

 

—If you're going to break the bones I want to see—said the girl taking a seductive pose.

 

"Once I arrive, tell him I need to talk to him in my office," his boss said calmly before leaving, taking long steps with the help of his cane.

 

 

 

The hours passed so fast for Flug, the sun had already hidden and he had not stopped for a moment in his work, he just carried all the boxes unpacking until the last screw, had started to assemble each weapon from the laser beams to the huge cannons and automatic saws. Despite not having rested throughout the day he did not feel exhausted but was still worried about what he had done; his great idea was to make an excuse to get away from Black Hat just for a couple of days and Alger's assignment was perfect, he did not know exactly what he was escaping because that was something he could not do, the only way to get away from his Chief was if he died and even then he was not sure. What would happen to him after death if he had given his soul to a demon? Just who was fleeing.

 

Flug sighed, deciding not to think about it, he concentrated again on his work since of 800 pieces he had barely advanced with half and he was very easily distracted being inside the mansion, he had the sensation of being observed, the house was so Big as the Black Hat and noticed that both shared the taste for velvet furniture and that vanity for decorating the walls with objects, in this case all kinds of opaque watercolors and old weapons but all his thoughts were gone, the boy He gasped for the moment dropping what he had in his hands, the pain in his abdomen returned to him as unexpectedly as a stab, Flug approached the nearest wall to take a breath but without noticing Alger was already in front of him with a look Worried, the scientist pressed himself more against the wall to see it appear out of nowhere, definitely hated that they did that.

 

— you're good?

 

—y-yes, it was a slight pain in my abdomen, it's something that has happened to me constantly, it's nothing.

 

—You should rest Flug, you have not stopped for a minute, you did not even feed ... maybe that's it.

 

—No, no, it's just a minor nuisance.

 

—silly stuff, dinner is ready and it would be nothing polite on my part to ignore my assistant.

 

— assistant? —Asked Flug tilting his head. —My job is to install your security system sir, as soon as I finish I will leave without causing problems.

 

—You're not a problem ... but I'm worried that you degrade yourself as a simple employee, you are Flug Slys the mad scientist ... you are a prodigy genius, award—winning technopath and elite criminal mind. You said it yourself.

 

Flug blushed a bit, looked at Alger and nodded. —…I think I can eat something before continuing with my work.

 

— Excellent! Follow me "he announced turning around and walking towards the stairs, Flug followed the man in silence as he continued to inspect the mansion since the day of the party had not paid enough attention and it was different to not be full of ornaments and people everywhere.

 

They both arrived at a huge dining room, the table was made of oak with an old and very long aspect, in the middle of the table was an elegant chandelier and in the rest there were dishes and meats that filled the atmosphere with an exquisite aroma. Flug tasted the food feeling his stomach twisting with appetite. Alger invited him to sit at one end of the table and as soon as Flug took his seat the man in the patch was already on the other end of the main chair, which stood out because of its size and golden details.

 

—I do not think it is necessary to use that bag Flug, we are alone, and without mentioning that I have seen your face.

 

—I'm sorry, sir, but I prefer to keep it. The scientist took off his yellow gloves, placing them on his side and then folding up his paper bag, exposing his lips. He began to eat quietly a little nervous for the viewer who had in front but was so hungry that he decided not to take it too important there was a whole banquet in front of him.

 

— You are not going to eat? — he asked after finishing a cake ration.

 

—No, enjoy everything you want, it's for you. I did not know what you like so I decided to do a little of everything but from what I see you are a fan of sweet and I have discovered that you have a voracious appetite.

 

Flug smiled sadly—I'm totally satisfied, I had not eaten like that in a long time ... did you prepare all this?

 

—Of course, it's easy when your skills go beyond the laws of this world— he said with a smile, the man snapped his fingers and everything that was on the table disappeared except for the candelabra and a drink for both.

 

— I've noticed that he lives alone — Flug said in a low voice.

 

— Not long ago I returned to live here, the party you attended was my welcome, so to speak — he replied combing his black hair with his hands in a flirtatious way. — I have always lived alone.

 

Flug adjusted his gloves and his bag again without being surprised by the magic that Alger had done since no trick surprised him not after seeing everything that Black Hat was capable of doing. The boy was waiting for Alger to say something but the silence that had been made was so uncomfortable that he decided to speak first: —... and ... you what is it?

 

The question startled the man who was drinking from the cup. — your curiosity does not surprise me doctor, that is of its human nature although I can not say the same of me because as you know I am not human, a hundred years ago they told me "vampire" and before that "spectrum" and even much before that they called me "demon", now they only call me "villain".

 

— It is immortal? Are you unique in your species?

 

—I'm immortal but I had a beginning, I was born and I grew up with a family, that answers your second question Flug, I'm not the only one is my species however I am one of the few who still live, being immortal does not mean that you are completely immune, humans have hunted my species for millennia.

 

—So you're an ancient creature ... like Black Hat.

 

Alger laughed at the comment. —do not. Black Hat is not a creature or a devil, he is unique, as old as the seas and mountains of this world, he was considered a deity, ruthless and merciless, he is evil itself, no one knows what was his origin or if you have a weakness I met him a millennium ago when his dictatorship in this world was absolute but now he has grown tired of it, for him it is only a game that he has won several times and now it only bores him, humanity has forgotten when it was dominated by fear , for that malevolent being that now calls itself Black Hat.

 

—... one of a kind ... that explains why he does not understand humans.

 

— understand them? He does not care about humans, for your boss they're all the same, that's a difference between him and me.

 

Flug leaned closer to the table, bowing curiously. — What do you mean? You're a villain ... you're not human why worry about us.

 

—That was the same thing he told me, you know Flug my species feeds on humans, it is so delightful to eat his flesh and taste his blood—. Upon hearing it Flug could not help but bring his hand to his neck.

 

—... his blood gives us our perpetuity however we have sensitivity, compassion and affection. We have feelings that we can share with humans.

 

— and that happened?

 

—Yes, before, when my race abounded on this world they risked to relate to humans.

 

Flug took his glass between his hands taking a sip of his drink, wrinkling his face when he felt the strong taste of alcohol, he left the cup again on the table but this time away from him more. — Why do you say it's a risk?

 

—Seems you are a complete Flug, you should know, no inhuman creature can establish a relationship with a mortal, is a punishment that was established thousands of years ago. If one of my race was associated with a human and the baby was reproduced so much the mother died and so that did not happen women had to renounce their humanity and become one of us, that is the only way for a human to establish relationship with an evil creature; he must renounce his humanity. However humans have seen us as monsters, we are why there have only been some exceptions ... one of them was my case.

 

— You fell in love with a human ?!

 

Alger under the sad look. —Yes, she was a simple and earthly girl I met decades ago, she was beautiful, sensitive and very intelligent but the incidents happened and she died before I could turn her into my eternal companion ...— Alger was stunned to see Flug, the boy was silent but his tears were noticeable falling down his chin.

 

— you're good?! —The man with the patch asked immediately as he got up in a hurry.

 

—Yes ... I ... it's just that it's a moving story — Flug told him as he wiped away his tears.

 

—You're the first one to whom I talk about her ... but it's too late Flug you should sleep ...

 

— sleep? Mr. Alger, my rest is the same time I use to eat. I will continue with my work.

 

— Are you a human who does not sleep?

 

Flug River, rose from his chair in a carefree way while stretching. —It's a skill that Black Hat taught me.

 

Alger looked at him suspiciously then shook his head.

 

—I am not Black Hat and you are in my mansion that means that you will cover my demands therefore you will have to sleep, I know how fragile they are ...

 

— With all due respect sir, I am not "fragile", sleep would take me hours of work that I must fulfill, it is not the first time I do not sleep and it will not be the last.

 

—And how you explain your discomfort, you will do what I tell you! you'll rest for at least a couple of hours— Alger's voice became more prominent, letting it show its vigorous character. Flug hunched a little when he heard it, somehow reminded him of Black Hat. The scientist crossed his arms with a sigh. — It's fine but you'll have to pay for those extra hours.

 

Alger smiled again taking his neat posture again. —done deal.

 

Both walked through the halls of his mansion, stopping in front of a door carved with archaic symbols and encrusted with precious stones. — You can sleep here— he said opening the door. Flug entered being absorbed, "it is bigger than my laboratory" he said to himself.

 

—it's huge.

 

—It's a Flug mansion, the rooms have to be dignified. Do not you have a room?

 

— Clear that I have it but not like this, Black Hat does not care about the needs of a person and I am already used to sleeping on the floor of my laboratory or on my desk.

 

Alger looked at him and gave him another smile, he leaned over the door and then his expression changed completely to a grimace without emotion, even his voice was different. —Flug, I have to ask you something.

 

— What?

 

— What is the relationship you have with Black Hat?

 

Flug was completely paralyzed at the unexpected question, felt his heart speed up and a tingle ran through his body. —is…is my boss ... just that.

 

—One of the skills of my species is the smell and your aroma is very particular Flug ... your aroma is ... sweet but somehow you have the same aroma of Black Hat, I noticed that as soon as you arrived and I thought it was normal since you live with it, however the aroma is impregnated in you, it is as if they had the same essence. They share the same fragrance of evil.

 

— What are you implying? —. Flug had begun to stutter showing his nervousness.

 

— I do not mean anything! it's kind of weird that you have the smell of Black Hat ...

 

—One time he helped me with a wound— Flug interrupted immediately with the first lie he thought. —It was a life and death wound and he helped me, and—I represent his fortune so I was not going to let him die, his ambition for money was what forced him to help me ... maybe that's it.

 

Alger looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. —It makes sense, I would never help someone of my own free will unless I take advantage of it. When you die Flug he will feed on your soul.

 

—...I know.

 

Alger withdrew without saying anything else. Flug released a sigh of relief, that had been close, he did not want a situation similar to the last time but he had just confirmed that the rumors were true, the others believed that there was something between him and Black Hat.

 

The young man returned to look at the room that was really luxurious, went to the bed and leaned back without taking off his sneakers or his bag, just lay back while meditating about Alger; he was a subject he had never heard of even though he claimed to be so old (though his appearance was that of a young, handsome man). He was a person with skills that apparently controlled very well but what intrigued him the most was his kind behavior with him and it was something that really impressed him because he had a sinister temper; his look was frightening, his voice was imminent and he was tall, not up to Black Hat but at least older than him and his patch made him want to know more about his story. His temper was that of a super villain but when he heard him talk about feelings ... that had left him with his mouth open.

 

Flug settled between the sheets thinking about Black Hat, what would he be doing? What was waiting for him when he returned? He decided not to mortify himself for that but he could not, now there were so many doubts that afflicted him: had Black Hat ever loved a human before? Did your boss have feelings like Alger even being an evil creature? But most importantly: what the hell did he mean by "the same fragrance of evil"?

 

He was sure he was not going to rest, he did not want to talk to Alger again, but it had hardly been the first day.

 

 


	7. Misunderstanding

 

Flug woke up unsure of how long he had been lying down but had risen by that damn pain again, the young man snorted sated of that sensation that now appeared with punctures. The torment was less strong but there it was, in the same place as always, he brought his hand to his abdomen stroking to relax a little but his eyes widened as soon as he noticed something strange; the place of pain had a small bulge, the young man got up alarmed inspecting the area with both hands, the bulge was not so big, in fact it was something tiny to stand out but I could feel it.

 

The scientist cursed under his breath, he would have liked to be in his laboratory and do all kinds of analysis or at least administer a dose of painkiller but for now he just had to wait, he was not at home, he could not do anything. Flug stayed for a couple of minutes with his hand on his abdomen while thinking about all possible diseases that could have any abdominal tumor? No, that was really stupid ... the young man got up suddenly decided to return to his work, he would stop thinking about his discomforts, he did not want to think about the strange attitude of Alger but above all he did not want to think about Black Hat since a Once more he was hoarding everything in his mind, being with Alger reminded him so much of his boss only that the patch man was so kind and patient, he was a gentleman, his manners did not match those of a villain. He kept thinking about his boss, he was scared about the consequences he would have to face when leaving the mansion without even noticing but he relaxed a little when he imagined that maybe he would have just another absurd argument, he was a proud person and had no plans Talk to Black Hat until he apologizes for his behavior.

 

Flug's feelings towards the devil had not disappeared, he missed it, missed the afternoons when they sat down to eat together holding hands under the table, missed the chats at night where he was blushed by the comments of flattery (which it was surprising to hear it from Black Hat), I missed taking his face between his hands and giving him quick kisses although I knew that he repudiated the affectionate affections, those little details filled him with joy although he knew that Black Hat did not care but for him Caresses was everything ... although all that illusion had vanished as soon as he said "it's just another assistant". Flug felt like a toy, like an object that satisfied the whims of Black Hat, all that had never meant anything but only a few days ago he had said he felt something for him he knew was another lie of the king of deception.

 

I did not know how I was going to finish that "fight" but sooner or later everything had to return to normal, he could not escape all his life and deep inside he recognized that the only thing he could do was accept it even if it was so difficult to forget his first love. After reasoning all that decided to leave the room to continue with his work noting that it had not yet dawned therefore assumed that he had only rested for a couple of hours. Flug arrived again at the place where he was doing his work and decided to continue.

 

* * *

 

 

Alger had returned to the room that he had given to Flug only a few minutes later and to his surprise found the young man reclining and immersed in a deep sleep, he stared at him for a long time without knowing what it was that attracted him to Flug. He had always been interested in him since he saw him in one of the Black Hat commercials and from then on he was always aware of the commercials to know a little more about him discovering that the young man was a total genius with skills in every area but in spite of that he always acted so nervous and that made him look so adorable. Alger had been impressed that day when he saw Flug without his bag, the boy was so angry and embarrassed by the situation he was in, he remembered that night Black Hat and he had been talking about some pending issues when suddenly Black Hat He looked towards the window, realizing that his employee was in trouble and hurried out to his gardens, he had followed him with a captivating scene ... everything to his plan.

 

Alger laughed to himself because he witnessed Black Hat rejecting Flug and his suspicions completely vanished, he supposed that the vilest villain of all time had an affair with Flug but now it was clear that it was not true and that he had he was carried away by the rumors so he had to keep looking for his purpose; Find the weakness of Black Hat.

 

He kept looking at Flug wondering how it was possible for a human to work for Black Hat and why he was so faithful, the boy filled it with questions ... besides, he had not been so interested in a human since he had lost his beloved, The last one decided to retire, he could not be following the boy all day, he was hungry and nothing amused him more than hunting humans at night.

 

It was a half day and Flug had already finished with the task of assembling all the weapons so that only the installation was the easiest, he got up from the ground stretching willing to continue but needed to speak with Alger about modest topics about his work.

 

—Emmm ... sir? — He said aloud assuming he would appear out of nowhere as he had once done since he seemed to be very aware of him, but he waited for several seconds and Alger did not show up. Flug was going to call him again but bit his lip before speaking. "Maybe he's busy" he said, he kept thinking about what to do and the only idea he had was to look for him, his plan was to learn more about the mansion maybe he would find out more about the vampire's history.

 

The corridors were as ghostly as those in the mansion where he lived, both houses were similar in size, but Alger lived alone. Some places were covered by a large layer of dust and others shone brightly adorned with valuable pieces. He stopped to look at the pictures that showed forests or abandoned castles, also admired the weapons and other items that adorned the walls, did not know how long he walked trying to open some of the infinity of doors without success until he came to a Hall that had darker aspect, it was an open door, Flug did not hesitate to enter it but had barely taken a couple of steps inside stopped to see what was there; the room was in darkness but not enough not to notice that it was full of mutilated corpses, they had been tortured and bled, in most of them the flesh of his abdomen had been devoured, revealing his interior. In the center of the room was a table where Alger was bending over, devouring a body like a carrion beast.

 

The table was filled with blood that dripped to the floor producing a small puddle of reddish liquid. The atmosphere felt heavy with the smell of blood, Flug took a step back but Alger turned to see him, the scientist looked at the vampire who looked so macabre having all his elegant clothes stained red as his face, his eye crimson seemed to shine in the darkness and his fangs were bloody. Alger raised his naked hand licking the liquid that was in it and savoring the blood from his lips

 

—L'm sorry to interrupt ... sir.

 

—It was about to end— he answered smiling and turning to see the corpse on the table. — you need something?

 

—Q—I wanted to talk about your security system—but I think it's not a good time.

 

Alger smiled at him. —Of course Flug, I'll wait for you outside.

 

Flug nodded, leaving immediately regretful to enter the room. He went down the stairs and did not stop until he was in front of a small wooden door that he recognized, when he crossed it he realized that he had come to the back gardens, he recognized the fountain and the roses, that place reminded him of Black Hat so I think in retreating from there but when turning around he collided with Alger. The man was dressed in another suit similar to the one he wore the day before and was completely clean, "it's fast" thought Flug pulling away immediately.

 

—Excuse me, I was following you ... why were you going to the gardens, you lost? — Alger asked taking out his white gloves placing them in his clean hands.

 

—... the place is huge ... I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions—he said taking out a plan with several doubles that he had in his dressing gown. — It's about where you would like me to install weapons and ...

 

— you're done?

 

— Yes sir, just need to install and ready I do not think it takes long, I'll leave shortly after dark.

 

I guess I should help you, you've done too much on your own.

 

—no no. I can do it alone ... I assure you.

 

— None of that but I have a question Why did not you bring your bot Hats? They are your support. — Alger replied taking the plane between his hands covered by his gloves. Flug opened his mouth to answer but did not say a word after meditating.

 

—I thought it would be better for me, I needed to get out a bit of my daily routine in the mansion.

 

— Escape the routine huh? I understand, it must be annoying to put up with Black Hat day and night, I suppose these days he has been in a very bad mood.

 

—…how do you know that ?! — Flug immediately asked, startled. Alger pulled his gaze from the planes staring at the young man.

 

—Recently went out to make a disaster in many cities taking a form that showed anger, I do not know in its entirety but always recognize a tantrum, Black Hat must have been very upset to act in such a compulsive way.

 

Flug attended, looking down.

 

—I do not have anything important to do Flug, let me help you.

 

Unable to refuse, Flug ended up accepting. Both installed all weapons throughout the mansion having uncomfortable silences or meaningless talks, the scientist wanted to ask more personal questions but did not gather enough courage to do so. Alger on the other hand was not so curious. The work had been much easier between the two of them and at sunset everything was finished.

 

—I think everything is in its place, now it only remains to verify— said Flug taking out a small control and when pressing the button all the machines and devices were activated. —All works well ... well, my work is over, I am forced to say: thanks for purchasing Black Hat org products.

 

The man looked at him with grace as his eyebrow raised, Flug looked in a very funny way giving that paraphernalia, when the term boy could not help but laugh. —I did not know that Black Hat forced you to say that.

 

— it's not funny! And he does not force me to say that, it's my obligation, it's my inventions.

 

—I see ... before you leave, I was wondering if you would like to share dinner with me again.

 

Flug was disturbed to hear the man, his words sounded so pleading. — I should go, Mr. Alger, I've been away for a long time and I've fallen behind with my work.

 

The man looked down disappointed.

 

—But ... I would like to try that cake again, I do not think Black Hat will notice— Flug said in a cheerful voice. Alger was excited, wishing he could see the young man's smile, immediately nodded and took Flug's hand, pulling him towards the stairs. The scientist reacted to Alger's touch with a slight leap and blushed completely, both climbed the stairs; the vampire was hurrying to hold Flug's hand and he was behind him with a joking laugh.

 

Arriving at the dining room Alger took a chair inviting his companion to sit down, Flug took his seat watching as the gentleman settled down in his golden chair. The desserts began to appear in front of him who took off his gloves and his bag causing Alger to blink a couple of times when he saw it.

 

—I thought you did not like to take the bag from anyone.

 

— as you said before; You have already seen my face, I also do not like to eat with her, in my house I have always eaten alone and when Black Ha was with me he also took it from me.

 

—I'm glad you have a little more confidence.

 

— It's just for hygiene, ..I do not like to get dirty— he answered before inspecting with brightness in his eyes all the cakes with cream choosing the sweetest to eat first.

 

Once again Flug ate being observed but no longer took importance, on the other hand Alger did not separate the look of Flug, analyzed his face wondering the origin of each scar and admired his eyes, the young man had a pair of eyes so unusual that he swore Never having seen them before and their little ponytail looked flirtatious, it was so attractive.

 

Flug ate in such a voracious manner, finishing with everything that had been offered him, when he finished he settled himself in the chair, giving himself a massage in the satisfied stomach.

 

—Thanks for your company Flug.

 

—Thanks to you for the treats ... a question sir is he so kind to all people?

 

— What do you mean.

 

— You have behaved in such a friendly way with me, with all your guests?

 

—It's only been a few days since I arrived at this Flug mansion, I have no ally or colleagues ... your boss could call him a partner but we are both indifferent from each other. I did not have "friendships" in my old residence and although I do not care much about socializing, I always believed in formality, the party was just my caprice, I have to be aware of the villains that surround me.

 

—Black Hat has a pet, a tedious viper that always tries to bite me— Flug said with grace. —I could have one.

 

The man in the patch laughed at Flug's sense of humor

 

—I have noticed that he is careful— I continue. — Why did you tell me so much about you? Why tell me about your weakness?

 

— weakness? — he asked incredulously. —We all have a weakness Flug, I just told you a little about my past, I do not see that as a weakness.

 

—It's just that you talk so openly with me, one of the rules of Black Hat is never to confess anything that can be used against us but ... now that I think about it as a friend of Black Hat there is no problem ...

 

— Black Hat is not my friend! — Scream Alger giving a blow on the table cracking the surface. — He is a proud and narcissistic being and the fact that both of us enjoy immorality and malice, that we have similar ideals, that we are known he does not make me in his friend — he continued speaking with an exalted tone.

 

—I ... I-I'm sorry, I did not know it bothered you that I talked about you two in that area.

 

Alger sighed in distress at his fit of rage, raised his hand by pressing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. —It's not your fault Flug, it's just that I do not like to be related to him as a "friend".

 

The young man remained silent thinking about how to change the subject but Alger spoke first.

 

—I suppose you can leave now.

 

—y-yesterday, when you finished you offered me a drink of alcohol.

 

— so you notice you do not like me

 

—I do not drink but ... I would like to drink it now— Flug said scratching his cheek with blush.

 

The man smiled rising from his chair to take place next to Flug and as soon as he did, he clicked his fingers making a bottle and a couple of glasses appear before them. Alger filled the young man's glass and his. Flug drank his drink without hesitation.

 

After a few more drinks and a little talk, Flug got up, ready to leave, leaning a little for how drunk he was, he had a flush but was covered by his bag.

 

—I have to go sir ... oh, I almost forgot, this is your control, n—don't worry this model can be turned off— Flug laughed at his comment remembering the first time he had installed his security system in the Black Hat mansion.

 

— You do not look very good to drive.

 

— nonsense! I feel very well ... great!

 

They both went down the stairs and came out in front of the truck in which he had arrived, Flug's steps were clumsy and he was walking with difficulty. Once inside the car, the young man began to search through the glove compartment, taking out a small keychain in the shape of a paper airplane.

 

—I forgot to give you this ... it is a gift from me that included in the order, it is completely free.

 

— a plane?

 

— I love airplanes! I have my own collection, someday I'll show it to you.

 

— hope so.

 

Flug retired in the car leaving the mansion. While drunk his driving was not the best yet at night, he broke many traffic rules but no officer would dare to stop him knowing that he was driving. The car arrived in Hatsville and later in the hat—shaped mansion. The young man got out of the truck hitting the door more, walked slowly still tilting towards the front door and entered in a very casual way. 505 saw Flug enter and immediately ran towards him wrapping in his paws hugging him tightly.

 

—I'm also surprised you my little kid, Daddy is already home to take care of you— the young man said in a tender voice, the bear buffs with joy stroking his head against his creator but he retired confused when he sniffed it and smelled its aroma. alcohol.

 

— How well you've returned weakling! — screamed Dementia.

 

5.0.5 Low to Flug back to the ground. — I'm not happy to see you kid, you better have my lab intact — said the scientist pointing to the girl in a threatening way.

 

— Stop talking silly, you're in trouble.

 

— I?

 

—Black Hat asked that you go to his office as soon as you arrive, I hope I can hear your screams when you break each of your bones, he is very angry.

 

Flug rolled his eyes and crossed his arms wanting to explain to the girl that her boss would not do that because when they were "lovers" Black Hat did not put any finger on him, nothing more than caresses having sex but he knew that all that It was over. Now I was a little fearful. He took a deep breath and without saying more went to his boss's office, Dementia and 5.0.5 looked at him as he walked away walking awkwardly exchanging confused glances.

 

The young man held the doorknob between his hand, filled with courage to enter, when he opened the door he saw Black Hat behind his desk waiting for him

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two days on which Flug had been absent had given him enough time to think. Black Hat was upset to read the note and know that his human was going with Alger, knew the liar very well and if he had returned to live near him meant that he planned something. At first he wanted to go immediately to the vampire's house and drag Flug back to where he belonged but he was not going to lose his pride that way.

 

During the first day he locked himself in his office meditating on everything that had happened trying to make everything clear and so he was going to do it; he would apologize to his human, he was willing to break all his ideals and ask for "forgiveness" ... just thinking about the word felt disgust but it would be worth it if he was going to be with him again. Everything was a great nightmare, he could not believe that he had become dependent on the young man, he missed the ridiculously tender way in which he took her face caressing him as if he were someone to protect. He loved that he did that he loved the warm touch of the scientist but of course, it was something else he would never admit.

 

The second day was a martyrdom, he was waiting for Flug but he did not arrive, the hours were eternal, after dark he saw from his huge red windows the truck arrived but, he exhaled in consolation but still he was very angry with the scientist; He had left without any prior notice, had not brought any Hat Bot with him and knew that he used it as a pretext for all the time he had left. Black Hat sat at his desk waiting for the doctor to appear in front of him, he doubted if he should apologize tonight or if he should wait.

 

The door opened and looked at the human, Flug entered but walking in a curious way, Black Hat only took a few seconds to know that the young man was drunk and that ended the seriousness he had managed to have during those days but there was another detail that he growled; Flug had the scent of Alger, a smell of roses and the presence of a slight malignant essence.

 

— What do you want!? —. It was the boy's first words. Black Hat got up and went to Flug around him and sniffing, he could feel that the boy was uncomfortable but wanted to make sure that that Malagan essence similar to his came from the human.

 

—Day Flug, did you have fun? — I ask seriously while stopping in front of the boy with absence of his smile irony.

 

— of course!

 

— You left for two days without my authorization! I'm not stupid Flug, that work you should have finished in a matter of hours, thanks to your impudence the deliveries of my products have been delayed ...

 

— That was all you had to tell me? — Flug interrupted with a firm voice, Black Hat was disturbed by the sudden courage with which he was addressing him. — Just finish scolding me to go to continue with my work because is it the only thing that matters to you? Your damn company and your fake prestige.

 

Black Hat took a step towards the young man with a look full of fury and with both hands made fists. —Silence—. He said in warning, Flug was beginning to stutter again and was shrugging his shoulders getting smaller with the presence of his boss, however he did not keep silent but raised his voice more and more but took a step back when he saw that Black Hat He approached him, his boss took long steps towards the young man and Flug knew he was approaching the wall.

 

—... you are a phony Black Hat, you like to look stunning and elegant but we both know that you are a monster behind a mask.

 

— shut up! — the demon shouted with a hard look.

 

— why?! That's the truth. Does Black Hat hurt you? You know it's true, you're a disgusting creature that has never understood others ... you said you had something for me ... and I was a fool to believe ... now I understandwhat you are a fool and a liar.

 

Flug's voice broke and his tears began to flow, he was saying that with so much pain inside him, he wanted to end this, he was facing Black Hat to show him that he was willing to forget what they had had together.

 

—Don't take it…like a flattery Black Hat— continued the young man. — I will continue working for you because my contract obligates me but the less I see you better.

 

Black Hat stopped staring into the boy's eyes and his smile returned. —Have me when you're not drunk ... so you had to drink to dare to face me? ... you're pathetic Flug. And of course it is a compliment, I am the best villain. Do you think that your miserable words should affect me?

 

Flug wanted to speak but closed his mouth immediately so Black Hat kept talking. — your soul is mine Flug, of course you can not do what you want, you are my property and you do not then establish any request.

 

The young man clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth with such vigor that it hurt. — I'm not your property! Stop seeing me as an object! I'm your partner ... we even went to—love ...

 

— Lovers — Black Hat finished the sentence with a big smile. — you say that you love me Flug and I recognized that I felt something for you ... but you know, a creature like me could never be with a human ... but you are not any human ... you are mine, you are always going to be mine and if you do not love me I will force you to do it because you will be the rest of your life with me ...

 

—No y-you can force me.

 

—I do not have to force you, I just have to wait for you to need me again.

 

—I am free to choose who to be with and I-I do not want to be with you.

 

—But if it was what you most longed for ... I can fulfill your wishes Flug— Back Hat replied in a captivating tone as he approached the scientist cornering him against the wall. —I know you want the world to know what's ours, I'm willing to announce it if you want to. It will be you and me again.

 

Flug's heart stopped. What was he saying ?! Was it really Black Hat who was talking about a reconciliation? His head spun, he could not believe it, he did not know what to answer.

 

Silence completely seized the office, Black Hat expected an anxious response but Flug seemed to have an internal struggle and so it was. What had happened in just two days; he had talked to Alger and convinced himself that he could not have any relationship with Black Hat since he would never share feelings with him but now he was asking for a reconciliation with such a calm tone. He could accept, forget the past and continue as if nothing had happened but his mind told him that his boss was lying or that he would reject him again, that he wanted to continue torturing him in such a cruel way; playing with his mind, confusing him. In that moment he remembered what had been between the two of them, Black Hat was indifferent to the signs of love that Flug offered him, always acting as if he was forced to collaborate and he had been incredulous, so blinded by his vehemence that he did not care begging attention without mentioning that he still spoke of him as if it were a simple object. If what he said, if Black Hat wanted a reconciliation, he was not going to achieve it this way.

 

Flug slowly raised his hand to the face of his boss, Black Hat leaned his face against the human's palm wishing he was naked to feel the heat of the skin, yet he was happy to return to have the touch of the young man.

 

—I'm sorry Black Hat but you do not know anything about love— he said removing his hand from the shocked face to the devil. — How do you think I felt when you rejected me? Did you think it would be easy for me? That I would not feel alone? ... my answer is no, I do not want to go back with you, I do not want to be your toy, I do not want to please your lust, I do not want to ... it will cost you more than a simple offer.

 

— what do you want?! Why now you ask for more from me?

 

— because Alger showed me what love really is— Flug spoke without thinking and as soon as he finished he put both hands to his face covering his mouth, that had sounded out of place.

 

Black Hat's gaze was stunned. -... that's why you have his smell.

 

— What? ... n-no ... It's not what you imagine.

 

—... long-ordered Black Hat pointing the door taking steps back away from Flug.

 

—le-let me explain ... I did not mean that!

 

— long! — He shouted with a demonic tone but Flug just babbled being now he who was closer to Black Hat, the demon lost patience, was someone who did not repeat an order three times. —said; outside! —. Black Hat reacted by raising his hand exposing his claws and then giving a strong blow to the face. The boy fell to the ground immediately because of the impact.

 

Black Hat felt the smell of blood immediately looking at his claws that were painted red, had just been carried away by his aggressive nature and had not measured his strength, Flug looked up showing his broken bag and three wounds were marked on his cheek overflowing blood, the boy covered the injuries with his trembling hand while his eyes showed terror, Black Hat looked at him but did not react, he just did not know what to say or do. Flug got up with difficulty and hurried out of the office sobbing. The last thing Black Hat heard was how the door was slammed.

 

 


	8. Jealousy

Flug hurried out of the office of his boss lashing the door with force, the young man went to his laboratory with his hand still on the wound, felt the ardor of the cut that went from his ear through his cheek to his lips. Some drops of blood began to fall on his dressing gown leaving small spots on it, others fell to the ground marking his way. The scientist reached his exalted laboratory, his knees, his lips, just as his hands trembled. Once inside, I breathe deeply taking the aroma that I had missed so much, being grateful to be back in your comfort zone.

 

The place was not a disaster, that meant that Dementia for some strange reason had not taken the trouble to destroy it as always, everything was in perfect condition just as he had left it except for some sheets that were piled up on his desk being surely requests from Black Hat Flug threw them to the ground angrily and then accommodate containers with all kinds of chemicals on them, the boy began to stir them by measuring the amounts of each substance while cursing in a low voice ignoring the pain of his wound, the abrupt form in which he trembled, that he was staining the beakers with blood and the throbbing pain of his wound. Once the substance was finished he removed his visors and the paper bag crushing it in his hands later throwing it in the trash. Flug poured the substance on his cheek washing the wound and complaining of the burning, when he finished gouging over his drawers a first aid kit by taking a couple of gauze to cover the injury.

 

The wound was covered, the boy knew that soon he would be healed thanks to the component he had prepared, he only hoped that no more scars would remain on his face, he took out a new bag and placed it on his head along with his visors, once it was over he let himself Falling in his chair, he did not want to think in the least because his head was spinning and he felt weak supposing that they were the consequences of drinking too much, what Black Hat said was true; Only drunk took enough strength to face him, but his discomfort was not for a simple drunkenness. His vision completely blurred, he felt that he was about to faint, and the throbbing pain in his abdomen appeared to be very slight.

 

He decided to get up and go to his room, he wanted to take a long break and start with the analyzes to discover the source of his discomfort in the morning. Flug walked coping with very slow steps sometimes holding onto the walls to avoid falling, on reaching his room he collapsed on his bed in a hurry forgetting to activate his security system, buried his face against the pillow snorting. I did not understand what just happened. Did Black Hat really want to go back with him? Why? The reason did not matter anymore, Flug did not plan to return and although he knew that there was still the desire to do so, he resisted, he was not going to return after that, his boss had to show true love ... which was impossible, Black Hat had just imposed fear on him again, that fear he had felt for him a long time ago, the one that made him tremble when he was in his presence and the blow; his boss had not beaten him for so long, he had become accustomed to scolding and loud screaming but he did not imagine that one day he would hit him again or at least not so soon.

 

He was meditating for several minutes until his eyelids became increasingly heavy, he was falling asleep but the noise of his door opening alarmed him jumping out of bed, his heart was exalted but he relaxed once he saw 5.0.5 lean out . The bear was holding on its two legs a small plush bear. Flug looked at his creation that looked worried and invited him to sit on the bed slapping on it. 5.0.5 came in and got on the bed wrapping Flug with his paws while whimpering.

 

— I guess you saw the wound? — Asked the scientist touching his cheek over his bag to which the bear nodded. — Do not worry, you know that it has done me worse things ... but this time it was the last straw, I should give up ... yes! I can find a way to break the contract and we would go from here together. Would not you like that, my little one? we would go to the other side of the world, I could take another identity and get my aviation certificate again we would do what we wanted! We would be free! We would have a mansion just for the two of us, you would have huge rooms just for you full of stuffed animals, toys and all kinds of candy ... nobody would hurt you — Flug said more and more excited. The bear nodded with an expression of joy and it was obvious, 505 would follow his dad until the end of the world.

—But, I think it will not be so easy to break the contract with ... him—. Flug said the latter with difficulty as if he were having trouble saying the name of Black Hat. 505 pressed him closer to his chest and Flug settled into the soft blue fur, the scientist began to hum caressing him as if he were lulling a baby. He wished he could talk with 5.0.5 about what tormented him but he supposed he would not understand. Who could understand what had happened between him and Black Hat?

 

For the first time he felt completely alone, he had never had anyone to converse with, he was a boy and the girl was so unbalanced to hold a serious conversation although being sincere would never talk to her. Involuntarily he thought of Alger, with him he did not feel nervous and seemed interested in everything he said in a very gentlemanly way ... but, to mention it to him Black Hat had annoyed and acted so foolishly ... I would do another tantrum again. Flug gave a little sigh, when to finish all that?

* * *

Black Hat had remained in his office motionless looking at his hand without knowing why he reacted in that way What had been that feeling for which he reacted involuntarily? When Flug had said that he had a feeling of ... envy? words still echoed in his mind; "What really is love", in what way Alger had shown, he had imagined the worst because two days was enough time to do anything, and if not Flug and Alger ... no! Flug would not do that. But he just felt another disgusting feeling; It was strange, an intuition that Flug could fix on Alger or that he was flirting with her, the very idea made her want to rip out Alger's heart for trying to take away her human. Black Hat frowned, was drawing conclusions too soon and it was something he never did because he was quite intelligent, he did not make mistakes and did not appreciate.

For now I did not know what to do, I felt the need to go after Flug to regret what I had done but every time I tried to talk to him everything worsened. Black Hat clenched his fist tightly, had to clear up his doubts about Flug and Alger or that feeling was going to afflict him by enlarging his torment. He had to know the truth and he would do it that very night

* * *

The mansion of Alger was in absolute silence, he was sitting in his chair at one end of the table, observing the whole place; the table was huge and full of chairs arranged however they were all empty intensifying their sense of loneliness, the place was in darkness being the chandelier who illuminated the room. Alger drank from his companion looking towards the chair in contrast to him where Flug had taken a seat when suddenly the flame of the candles enlarged turning a reddish color, the ghost took a long drink from his glass and then said with serenity: — What brings you here Black Hat?

 

A dark shadow rose at the end of the table and Black Hat materialized from her holding her cane in her hands while maintaining her perfect posture — I need to talk.

 

— talk? You did not announce, you did not arrive in your luxurious carriage or in your personal car, so important is what you have to talk about?

 

—It's about the reason why you're here. What Alger frames?

 

The man with the patch smiled when he heard Black Hat, the demon showed his smile but his tone of voice was demanding. —I had already told you on the day of the party, I told you that I had been bored of being in my mansion that is in the middle of nowhere also had finished with all the people of the nearby town, I have to satisfy my hunger ... but I do not think you want to talk about that ... it's Flug, is not it? I can smell his blood in your hands, did you kill him?

 

— do not change the subject! I know that's not the reason why you've returned ... I do not want to see you meddling in my affairs.

 

— it's a threat?

 

— Yes! You wanted to try to cheat my lackey by inviting him here to get information ...

 

— The lackey? — Alger interrupted without fear— Before you named him as "assistant", Flug is brilliant, why degrade him in such a way and if you think I wanted to extract information let me tell you that you are a paranoid, Flug and I chatted about intimate matters, the poor man was desperate for getting away from you, how bad do you treat it?

 

"He's a puny human," Black Hat answered firmly.

 

—It is your partner, he is the one who creates your most stringent requests ... I suppose it is the human being who has been at your service the longest. Why not value it more?

 

Black Hat listened in silence keeping his smile showing that Alger's words did not affect him in the least but after each word he said the guy tightened his fangs more.

 

—Flug works too much— he continued saying— I still wonder why he is by your side if he hates you so much.

 

— Hate me? The unhappy fears me like everyone else ... fear creates respect and that is what he feels without mentioning his ambition to be a worthy villain, something that I would only achieve with my advice.

 

—I was looking for ways to get away from you, blasphemed your name, it was really frustrated ... I think it is the human who most repudiates you— Alger said without being able to avoid a mocking laugh.

 

Black Hat was totally furious. Was he telling the truth about Flug or were they just lies?

 

—It does not matter that he hates me, I own his miserable soul and he is obligated to be with me until his death ... I am surprised that you speak of him with great interest ... why, I know you have no interest in humans either—. Black Hat tried not to sound anxious although he was since his visit was to know the intentions of Alger with Flug.

 

—It's true but he does interest me, he's not a human any I guess that's why you've chosen him, he's nice and he's so eager for company and understanding. Do not call him for any prejudiced purpose against you, he decided to come ... we do not have a good time and I do not doubt he will come back for me.

 

Black Hat squeezed his cane with fury and felt that his fangs were about to grind, that feeling invaded him again, it was painful and strange because he had no injury yet it hurt. He could not keep his smile a second longer, his gesture fell into a frustrated look. — You are not one of those who fix themselves so easily on a person ... I regret that you look at my subordinate but it is my property.

 

Alger got up walking to Black Hat with his hands crossed. —I see, you've always been so possessive and impetuous, even because of a delay you committed, you've decided to punish him. Do you really think he feels respect for you?

 

—I do not care what you feel ... emotions, the feelings of worldlings are so unpleasant and a weakness that has ended with so many promising villains ... you are one of them.

 

—You can not stop me from feeling something for him and that Flug be reciprocated ... he is so submissive— Alger said proud of what he said stopping right in front of Black Hat holding the demon's heavy look.

Black Hat burst in his head. How dare he damn ?! Flug would never look for slag like Alger, never look for other arms than his. He felt he was a limit state, he wanted to rush against the person who was in front of him and to cut his throat, to tear his tongue out or to skin him for such audacity.

 

—You can try to lie to me Alger, that is your specialty but soon I will discover the truth of what you plot and if you think to do something against me ... well, I will hang your head on my fireplace.

 

Alger still had his mocking smile, was celebrating in his heart to have made Black Hat grieve and to erase his smile, was something he never believed achieve.

 

—I do not lie, by the way he gave me a gift— he said showing the keychain in the shape of an airplane that Flug had given him. — He said it was something to think about him, give him this on my part, so that he also thinks about me. Alger wagged his hand, showing a perfect red rose on his palm, offering it to Black Hat.

 

The demon felt that his insides boiled and that a hurtful knot formed in his chest. His suspicions were true.

 

 He looked at the rose for a second and then the vampire who looked at him with a triumphant smile, the demon took the rose, it withered on contact with him leaving it with an opaque color and with the petals so weak that they began to fall.

 

—It's a ridiculous gesture, although ... I think this would look better in your wife's grave —said his voice, Alger's smile disappeared immediately putting a pained expression being now Black Hat who gave a huge smile enjoying the expression of man The demon vanished in a shadow dropping the rose to the ground. Alger snapped his teeth, hated to talk about his beloved and even more if he did Black Hat who was responsible for his loss.

 

Alger clenched his fists, it was the least to wait after talking to him that way, yet he was willing to continue with his plan, he went back to his chair filling his glass while smiling, "do not sing victory Black Hat, I will meet your eldest weakness and your own partner confess it "he thought looking at the small plane.


	9. An invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things; they knew that in a pregnancy the baby's heart starts beating until 25 days, well that was the time he had (more or less) in chap. 4 for that reason those unusual symptoms, now Flug must have more than one month Approx. (I have stopped counting XD)

Demencia is a naughty girl, she is curious and restless. He usually does not pay much attention to anything that is not related to Black Hat but there is something weird that he could not ignore and it was the behavior his partner has had. Everything started several months ago; Flug acted in a strange way to be with his boss, his speech was calm and was more cheerful not to mention that he spent hours in his office chatting about evil plans that were not invited. Black Hat also acted strange, she noticed that he paid more attention to the scientist, his scolding diminished and the violence against him had completely disappeared. All this to Demencia bothered him. He also wanted to have the same attention and try harder in his work; he brought all kinds of gifts from his prey as a symbol of triumph,He did more evil things in the city so that it would come out on the front page of the newspaper so he could notice it but ... it did not seem to work because at the end of the day he gave his approval only to what Flug was doing. "That fool only draws trinkets and most of them turn out to be defective. He's a nerd, an idiot nerd!" she said to herself but after a while she would have stopped giving importance because Black Hat was proud of her every time she did her job well, she knew it when she saw him nod with a smile of satisfaction, that simple gesture made her excited and gave silly laughs of emotion, then I no longer felt jealous of Flug.That fool only draws trinkets and most of them turn out to be defective. He's a nerd, an idiot nerd! "She said to herself but after a while she would have stopped giving importance because Black Hat prided herself on her every time she did her job well , she knew it when she saw him nod with a smile of satisfaction, that simple gesture made her get excited and give silly laughs of emotion, then she did not feel jealous of Flug anymore.That fool only draws trinkets and most of them turn out to be defective. He's a nerd, an idiot nerd! "She said to herself but after a while she would have stopped giving importance because Black Hat prided herself on her every time she did her job well , she knew it when she saw him nod with a smile of satisfaction, that simple gesture made her get excited and give silly laughs of emotion, then she did not feel jealous of Flug anymore.Then I was not jealous of Flug anymore.Then I was not jealous of Flug anymore.

A long time later the young man began to behave in another strange way and it was the extreme tiredness that he had, he used to see him unveiling for days just feeding without making any effect but lately he did not seem to have enough strength to support a day's work, the boy nodding on his desk being that he slept a couple of hours more (surprising him that Black Hat would allow it). His appetite was disproportionate since he finished with the pantry in days and suspected that he hid the sweets just for him.

The day of the party in the mansion of that unknown villain something significant had happened, something she had not noticed and curiosity worried her because she wanted to know the truth, she tried to remember but she did not find anything bad except for the fact that when Black arrived Hat left them leaving to talk to the patch man (who was very handsome), then Flug walked away and she got distracted by denying requests to dance since she did not intend to dance with anyone other than Black Hat. The minutes began to get boring, Flug was not seen anywhere and his boss did not return, she was about to go to look for him when he watched the scientist enter walking wandering through the room looking for the front door pushing the other attendees,she spoke to him but her companion continued walking ignored or simply had not heard her because of all the noise of the guests, he had fists clenched and shoulders contracted, she knew too well the boy to say he was furious because he put that position whenever something went wrong or when they scolded him.

Demencia was about to go after him when Black Hat appeared behind her, attracting the gaze of the entire audience. — we have to go—. He ordered him.

— Are not you going to dance with me? — she asked disappointed to know the answer.

— do not! Let's go, where is Flug?

—He just left ...— Demencia did not finish speaking when Black Hat already retired, all gave him the way to pass by bowing with respect but the demon continued without stopping for a second. When they left, they found the abandoned car. — Where is Flug ?! — the demon shouted looking at her.

—N—I do not know ... I saw it came out— said the girl shuddering to hear Black Hat with that demonic voice that he did when he was really upset. Demencia looked around seeing a short distance to Flug on the ground, she ran to him as fast as she imagined when bringing heels. The boy was unconscious in the middle of the road in the direction of Hatsville. "Did I plan to go walking?" he wondered at the same time that he was shaking the young man to try to wake him up but it did not seem to work, she gave a snort by taking the boy's arms and dragging him towards the car, Demencia is strong enough to be able to carry it but he was not going to do it because thanks to the nerd she could not dance with Black Hat, once she got to the car she noticed that her boss was looking at her with the same expression of fury.

— What did you do to him ?!

—Nothing, he was already unconscious ... he must be exhausted, it was supposed that today was his day of rest, the fool has not slept in days.

—... it was not necessary to drag him, you have dirtied his suit— said Black Hat speaking more calmly, Demencia noticed the change of voice of his boss, now he sounded worried. —Get in the car—. The devil told him pointing to the back seats. Demencia nodded, opened the door and entered, leaving Flug on the floor, then saw something extraordinary; Black Hat leaned down and took the paper bag from the young man, she was not sure but she supposed to see that her boss lightly caressed Flug's cheek and with her thumb she had barely touched her lips then took it between her arms lifting it and taking it to the passenger seat adjusting it with extreme delicacy and not only that, but making sure that the seat belt was securely fastened.

Such acts were not typical of Black Hat, she looked with her mouth open, the form with which she had taken him in her arms ... that touch that she had done to Flug never would have done to her and it bothered her because she knew that He even limited himself to touching her.

Upon arriving home, Demencia rushed out of the car, realizing that Black Hat was still inside him holding the steering wheel and looking lost as if he was remembering something, then looked at the young man returning to accommodate his bag and visors, Demencia wanted Ask if something had happened but could not since 5.0.5 left the house and they ordered him to take Flug to his room. Black Hat entered the house later with nothing more to say, she did the same disillusioned at night and as soon as she got to her room she peeled off her dress and her heels dressing in her usual attire.

Demencia decided to see Flug a few hours later, imagining that he was still asleep, he took a permanent marker with the idea of making a prank but upon entering he saw him awake. Both had a small talk where she asked him what had happened but Flug only said that he had fainted because of his fatigue, after that the scientist had run it threatening her with his laser gun, she left wondering what was due behaviors on the part of both.

During the next day, in the afternoon, I notice Black Hat furious, he really was full of rage in such a big way that he could not even keep his form collapsing and looking like a spooky monster, she was peeping him from behind the door watching him throw everything to the ground breaking his personal items and collection artifacts then just vanished, a few hours later he found 5.0.5 who saw his cartoons on TV, she sat next to the bear asking about Flug since he had not seen since Black Hat left but the bear just shook his head. Demencia began to change the channels ignoring the moans of 5.0.5 in disapproval until he came across the news seeing a huge beast that destroyed everything, she recognized that it was his boss, Flug came in after looking terrible;He felt tired, his clothes are dirty and as soon as he saw Black Hat on TV he thought a lot of time in silence. Once I turned off the television and took off to 5.0.5 Demencia was left alone, thinking.

The later days both acted even more mysterious; Black Hat locked himself in his office and Flug in his lab, they had not seen each other in a long time and when she asked Flug for Black Hat he simply refused to talk. Demencia began to make her own theories, she was not stupid, she had already discovered that both were angry but she did not know the reason and day after day she wondered what would have happened so that both would avoid seeing each other. She was the one who was sometimes sent by Black Hat to leave the sheets on the orders seeing the scientist increasingly frustrated.

One morning, when the sun was about to leave, he observed Flug from the window, inspecting several Hats Bots who were stacking dozens of boxes on the parcel van. Demencia left the mansion addressing the scientist who was about to leave.

— where are you going?

—I have to do a job ... remember the guy with the patch? It's at home, I will not be back in two days.

— Will you be alone? — Demencia asked watching how the small robots returned to the house once finished their work.

—Yes, it's a facility ... I hope you do not get into my lab, my Hats Bots will be watching you.

—Two days are enough to break every scrap there is.

Flug got into the car ignoring that comment then extended his hand offering a sheet of paper, she took it trying to read but it was difficult to understand the calligraphy. — what is this?

—It's a note, give it to Black Hat when he looks for me.

—Wait ... you say you do not know you're leaving.

—Just give him the note ... 505 he does not know it either, so let him know so he does not prepare breakfast for me. — Flug said before turning on the car and leaving.

Demencia delivered the note to Black Hat a few hours later when he went to his lab to look for it and did not see him again the rest of the day. On the second day she went to her boss's office but did not receive it. When Flug arrived he was very impressed to see him leave the office with his hand on his cheek and that he was bleeding, she had told him that he would like to see how he broke his bones but Black Hat no longer hit him, seeing him and knowing that he had made her embarrassed.

* * *

 

Demencia arrives at the laboratory jumping for joy because I already had someone to bother. He looked at Flug on his back and hurried to be behind him and then give him a strong push. The boy rushed forward pulling a couple of tubes that he held in his hands. The small tubes fell to the ground breaking and spilling their contents, Demencia laughed at having heard Flug give a cry of fright.

— Demencia! Leave me alone!

— Ha, ha, ha, you screamed as a girl.

Flug looked at the ground seeing that there was nothing to save. Demencia saw the ground asking: is that blood?

— Yes! It was my sample for my analyzes, now I will have to draw another one.

— Analysis, are you experimenting with yourself? I can bring you to a person to be your guinea pig.

—No ... e—it's for health reasons.

— Are you sick? Is that why you acted so weird?

—That's what I want to know silly girl but you just threw my sample so I'll have to get another one— he said rolling his robe.

—I do not throw it away, you let it go, clumsy— the girl said showing her tongue with a mocking gesture. Flug took out a needle and a new bottle but Demencia grabbed his arm trying to snatch the needle. — Let me do it, I want to lock that in your veins.

— No! ... Demencia let go ... leave that. Flug was panting trying to get away from the girl who was trying to get the needle out of her hands. She had not even noticed that 505 had entered the fight trying to separate them. The three struggled making too much noise; Demencia was rushing against him scientist, he did everything possible to get rid and the bear growled and trying to hold the girl but she was elusive.

A click sounded in the laboratory leaving everyone in silence and motionless, the three looked at Black Hat who was standing a few meters from them with his portfolio in one of his hands, that meant only one thing.

— Business trip, you know who is in charge — he said adjusting his tie with his free hand. Flug observed him and they both exchanged glances but the young man bowed his head nodding, it did not feel good to be in his presence but in one way or another he had to continue with his work and his responsibilities. Black Hat disappeared and his henchmen were silent until Demencia exhaled crossing his arms.

—It is not fair, you always stay in charge, I hate that you prefer you when obviously I am the strongest of you.

—I do it because I'm the smartest.

—You're your spoiled ... I think ... even though he hit you again— he said touching the wound over his paper bag.

—Auch. Do not touch me! —.He said giving it a slap. 505 got Flug's attention by handing him a packet of envelopes. The young man had sent him by mail before the lizard—girl came in to annoy him. —Thanks my little sprout. Flug began to see them passing one by one, all were insignificant but one of them caught his attention, he left the other envelopes on his desk and opened the one that stood out by Gothic letters that marked his name. Demencia and 505 look at him with curiosity wanting to know the content of the letter, the scientist read it in silence while having the look of the other two on him, at the end he gave a long moan of sorrow.

— what does it say?

—nothing—replied trying to hide the letter but the girl being faster snatched it then ran up the wall and remained on the roof at a height where they did not reach. Flug began to yell at him, startled, taking the glass containers from his desk and throwing them at the girl. Demencia dodged easily stopping when the boy ran out of objects to throw.

—I'm going to read it and you're not going to avoid it, 505 I should also listen so I'll say it out loud.

— do not! Shut up! I'm going to call the Hats Bots if you do not get off now.

— "  _Cordial greetings_  " — began to read Demencia accentuating his voice. — "  _Excuse my daring but I would like to chat with you again, enjoy your company and I thought maybe we should get to know each other better. We could have a dinner over the weekend, if you do not attend, I will understand your refusal._

_Until then I hope to see you._

_ATT: Alger "_

Demencia under the sheet with an expression of total emotion.

— they're inviting you to a date! — scream jumping from the ceiling to be in front of the young man who shook his head. — It's only been 5 days since you came back from your house and it's strange.

—N—no ... he's ... he's not ... uh ...— Flug did not know what to answer, he was really agitated and embarrassed.

—You should accept and ask him to be your boyfriend so you would give him a dad at 5.0.5— he said laughing. The bear looked at Flug in bewilderment, the boy burst with fury giving a shout and snatching the leaf from Demencia, the young man left his laboratory and walked until he reached the stairs, sat on them and looked at the letter.

— because right now? — he asked himself, touching his wound on his face. He did not know whether to refuse the invitation that was the most logical but it sounded good to go out and chat with Alger since he made him feel appreciated but he did not want his boss to know as he would have another severe punishment but ... it was a tempting invitation to show him Black Hat that could do what he wanted.

 

 


	10. Two dates, one decision

There is something of mystery in each person, it is a human quality which can torment us when the mind is filled with secrets, Flug was one of those people with many enigmas in his past, he had memories so painful and frustrating that they hurt him every time he thought in them. His only consolation was to convince himself that this stage of his life was over, that he had a new beginning the day he signed his contract with Black Hat, he started a new life although he certainly did not initiate it as a good man, in fact, he never considered himself Likewise as a good person but did not regret being bad, I really enjoyed it. Another of his secrets was his own face that he had to hide because it was something he could not change and seeing him reminded him of everything that had been.

Everything had stayed in the past; his bad and good decisions, his torments ... his fears, now he was a super villain, he was the right hand of the master of evil and he had to be worthy of deserving the title, his name was going to be in history being recognized, For the first time he was going to be respected, praised but above all; they would fear him, he did not care anymore that the price of that was his soul, no, because he was going to give the world all the suffering and pain that he had been offered all his life ... to see others suffer ... it was worth it.

He liked his work because his boss put at his disposal whatever he needed, for the first time he did not limit himself to experimenting and discovering more methods of torture but sometimes he failed to carry out the orders of Black Hat who made sure to punish him with all kinds of insults and blows, he never complained because he felt worthy of that, he felt that his faults had to be corrected with a severe penance. But just a couple of years later he felt a void inside him was so big that he doubted if he could stand to survive with a daily routine, he knew he was very young so he still needed a lot of time to finish everything but being on the verge of collapse Something appeared that would gladden his life, something that Black Hat called; "the worst of errors". It was experiment No. 5.0.5 who was to be a ferocious beast, an animal that gave terror however was the opposite; He was tender and so innocent that he could not hurt a fly. Flug remembered when the little bear grabbed his leg clinging to her, caressing him and showing him his beautiful face of sympathy, the young man decided to keep it despite the fury of his boss, had not created a fierce beast but the perfect organism which it saved him from all the malice that Black Hat did to him since he always looked for the way to hurt him. 505 was his new motivation, he took care of and consented as if it was his own son was he who had returned the spirits, now he laughed again joking again, little by little he felt healed being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life .He was tender and so innocent that he could not hurt a fly. Flug remembered when the little bear grabbed his leg clinging to her, caressing him and showing him his beautiful face of sympathy, the young man decided to keep it despite the fury of his boss, had not created a fierce beast but the perfect organism which it saved him from all the malice that Black Hat did to him since he always looked for the way to hurt him. 505 was his new motivation, he took care of and consented as if it was his own son was he who had returned the spirits, now he laughed again joking again, little by little he felt healed being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life .He was tender and so innocent that he could not hurt a fly. Flug remembered when the little bear grabbed his leg clinging to her, caressing him and showing him his beautiful face of sympathy, the young man decided to keep it despite the fury of his boss, had not created a fierce beast but the perfect organism which it saved him from all the malice that Black Hat did to him since he always looked for the way to hurt him. 505 was his new motivation, he took care of and consented as if it was his own son was he who had returned the spirits, now he laughed again joking again, little by little he felt healed being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life .caressing him and showing him his beautiful face of sympathy, the young man decided to keep it despite the fury of his boss, he had not created a fierce beast but the perfect organism which saved him from all the malice that Black Hat did to him since always I was looking for a way to hurt him. 505 was his new motivation, he took care of and consented as if it was his own son was he who had returned the spirits, now he laughed again joking again, little by little he felt healed being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life .caressing him and showing him his beautiful face of sympathy, the young man decided to keep it despite the fury of his boss, he had not created a fierce beast but the perfect organism which saved him from all the malice that Black Hat did to him since always I was looking for a way to hurt him. 505 was his new motivation, he took care of and consented as if it was his own son was he who had returned the spirits, now he laughed again joking again, little by little he felt healed being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life .he cared for and pampered him as if he were his own son, he was the one who had restored his temper, now he was laughing again, he was joking again, little by little he felt healed, being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life.he cared for and pampered him as if he were his own son, he was the one who had restored his temper, now he was laughing again, he was joking again, little by little he felt healed, being 5.0.5 the best mistake of his life.

The girl was already present by then, she does not remember how exactly since her head ached just thinking about her, it seemed that her only motive in life was to harass Black Hat believing that one day he would marry her and annoy him all possible form from absurd ridicule to the destruction of each object of their belonging. It was a martyrdom but you could not get rid of her because she could be silly but she was excellent at her job.

some years later that feeling was present again ... the feeling that something was missing, he did not know what it was, he already had the respect he had wanted, he was recognized for not having mercy and he had the affection of his adorable creation although having all that the emptiness inside him had returned feeling greater than before.

It did not take him long to realize the emotion that was born in him when he was with Black Hat, at first he refused to believe it because it seemed absurd that his boss would start to get attention because he was evil and very cruel to him. Flug had worked for him for a long time, he had sold his soul! But he had never questioned what Black Hat really was, to see it in any other way than the classic look of a perverse being.

So he set out to do it; He approached him to decipher his gestures and learn more discovering that he was a person ... pleasant. It would have taken him a long time to know; Black Hat being so evil also had hobbies, tastes and even a sense of humor. It was not always so bad because he also relaxed and had fun ... in his own way.

Being more time next to him was discovering that it was true that the presence of Black Hat filled his emptiness, even felt butterflies in the stomach when he "congratulated" him to do his work without mistakes. He was a scientist with multiple recognitions in different areas and he just could not describe what he felt for Black Hat until everything became obvious; the blushes, the nervousness of being in his presence, the awkward smiles he made when he saw him, the tingling of his stomach and thinking about him all the time ... all that and so many other sensations that he could not explain, it was not just a taste or affection ... it was love.

A love that doubted that it was reciprocated. Flug had to think about everything and there was a place to do it, it was one where he no longer resorted to but now he thought it very necessary. 505 and the girl were asleep, that assured him that he could think peacefully.

His feet hung from the ceiling, he was sitting on a bank looking at the city that was illuminated with the midnight lights holding the invitation in one hand and in the other his visors along with his bag, his face was completely exposed showing what had been a great wound in just a scratch. He forgot how perfect the view was, the hat—shaped mansion was incredibly high at an altitude similar to that of the nearby buildings giving him an overview of the entire city. Flug watched the few cars that circulated in the distance giving a sigh of nostalgia even so he did not stop smiling because the wind was shaking his hair loose, being so high and with the air in his face gave him that amazing sensation of being flying.

He lost the notion of time to be there and although he had wanted to be all night sitting on the edge of the deck decided to go to sleep and his fatigue was so great that he did not want to risk falling asleep and fall. Before leaving, she thought of reading the invitation once again, and after doing so she began to make doubles with her, finally obtaining a paper airplane. The young man gave another sigh and threw the plane telling himself that Black Hat would not return that night, the plane fluttered a couple of times dancing with the wind and then fly over it. A shadow surrounded the small plane driving it to the back of Flug, the dark entity materialized making Black Hat present with the paper on his hand.

—You did not use to come back here— said the devil observing the plane.

Flug had not noticed the presence of Black Hat and as soon as he heard his voice, he took a leap that almost made him fall.

— Do not you try to jump, right?

—N—no ... No sir— said getting up and away from the corner, the young man became very nervous to see that Black Ha was holding the paper he had thrown making a new one in the throat, while both were standing face to face in total silence he repeated in his insides: "do not see it, do not see it, do not see it".

—I suppose there was no problem in my absence.

—No sir— he said shaking his head in denial.

—magnificent. You have to put together a couple of plans about new torture machines that comply with all the protocols, you know; The more suffering the better.

—Yes sir— he said impressed that he was talking to his boss so naturally, it was as if nothing had happened, as if the arguments, all those dilemmas and the blow had never happened. —... allows me to ask ... was that all in your business trip? Said the boy, afraid he would make Black Hat angry again.

— Of course! It only took me five minutes to make the deal.

— Five—five minutes? b-but, you were absent three days.

Back He looks down at the plane, holding it even more strongly. — I was thinking ... about us.

Fuga's heart skipped a beat, he gathered his hands nervously playing without realizing he was pounding his paper bag, he wanted to say something but he did not know what, he did not want to ruin it again. His boss seeing him so nervous and unable to speak continued talking. —I'm waiting for you tomorrow at my office, I need to settle matters with you. — He said approaching extending his hand offering the paper plane. Flug somewhat doubtful approached and took the plane with trembling hand but after a moment of seeing the plane reacted — tomorrow ?! — the boy shouted standing up completely. — Is not it—can it be now?

Black Hat looked at him with suspicion — no ... I still need to make a decision. I do not think you have anything else to do tomorrow.

Flug felt that his nerves were beginning to dominate him but he did everything he could to act normal, the appointment with Alger was the next day and although his boss did not know anything about it he still felt fear without knowing why, he was not even sure if he would attend. .. —n—I need to go out for some articles for an experiment that I'm doing ... I was thinking about going out to get them tomorrow— he spoke trying not to stammer and sound convincing.

Black Hat thought for a moment nodding. — taking the day, you deserve a rest like that in the afternoon we can talk.

The young man's jaw dropped when he heard it. — Take my rest day a few weeks ago ... I have work pending.

— that's an order! I do not want to see you until tomorrow afternoon, "he said, noting that he was fighting not to raise his voice and break the status of serenity he had maintained. Flug shrugged and nodded with nothing more to say. Black Hat threw his portfolio at the young man and he gave some clumsy gestures to avoid dropping him, when he looked up to say something his boss had already disappeared.

Black Hat did not go to his office to check the paperwork as he should have done, but went to a place where he had not returned; your room.

When he arrived he gave a snort, had become accustomed to going to his room with Flug with a single intention but that was over, for now he wanted to rest since even a creature like him needed to sleep a little from time to time. He took off his raincoat and loosened his tie by taking a seat on the bed but something caught his attention; A garment on the blue floor stood out among the dark tones of the place. He got up to take it, it was a Flug shirt that he had surely forgotten the last time they were there, Black Hat looked at the shirt and all the memories of them together returned to his mind, he gave another big sigh and after a meticulous way he observed around him with the strange fear of being seen even if that was impossible, after inspecting he pulled the shirt close to his face inhaling deeply.Surprisingly and despite the time the shirt still kept the sweet smell of Flug.

He could not help but smile when he perceived that fragrance that he missed, it was not his evil smile but one of ... joy? Yes, it was a smile that made him shudder, a smile of absolute jubilation and he was not ashamed to accept it nor was he repulsed by doing something so prissy with Flug's shirt. Black Hat went to his bed taking off his gloves even his monocle leaving them on his side, he lay hugging the shirt imagining having the boy in his arms once more but his smile disappeared in a second putting expression full of grief. Black Hat had just made a decision.

 


	11. Predilection

Flug could not sleep after having seen Black Hat, now he could not wait to have that conversation he had promised and go back to Alger it sounded like a bad idea after what had happened the last time, think about it did not it helped to relax; He walked in his room from one place to another, hurriedly walking with the invitation in his hand which he read every twenty minutes, then talked to himself changing his mind. "And what if we argue again," "do you want to apologize?", "Maybe he'll offer to come back again." All those ideas were around his mind without reaching a conclusion, in the end he ended up with a headache and really frustrated by not getting to anything.

He decided to go out for a late—night snack, feeling his stomach rumble with hunger. When he got to the kitchen, he prepared coffee, filled his cup with twice the amount of honey to sweeten it, and grabbed two extra pieces of bread with jam. She took a seat in front of the table tasting her hot drink but it did not take long to notice the green hair that hung over her head, looking up she saw Demencia holding a big smile, she gave him a wave with her hand but Flug ignored her, turning his attention to the cup.

— What do you do? You're supposed to be asleep, "she said, after taking a sip of coffee, Demencia River in a singular way, she was plotting something, she could feel it.

—It's silly tomorrow ... I assumed that my love Black Hat had returned but is not in his office, it hurts ... I wanted to tell him about your date today.

Flug felt that he was drowning in his coffee, he spat out the drink he had given coughing. Without thinking twice took the Demencia hair that hung giving a strong pull. The girl fell against the table unexpectedly with a cry of pain then tried to get up with an angry expression but could not say or do anything as Flug took her by the arms holding her tightly against the table. Demencia was lying with the boy on top of her, he put his weight against her avoiding that he could move leaving her without escape.

— do not tell him!

— Get rid of idiot! — shouted the girl trying to kick him without success.

—Listen to Demencia; You're not going to tell the boss anything about this.

— Why not? ... Oh, I see, you do not want me to find out you have a boyfriend— said Demencia with a malicious smile.

"No! ... he's not my boyfriend" he answered through his teeth but this made the girl more funny, Flug frowned, he was losing patience. Convincing Demencia would be difficult and at this point he wondered how he had overlooked the madwoman. The girl took an instant of distraction on the part of Flug to free herself by pushing him, causing the boy to almost fall on his back.

—You become weaker, nerd ... and if you dare to touch my hair again I'm going to rip your hand off. Flug stood up without saying anything, calmly shook his robe then pulled out of it a device with which he called a sentinel Hat Bot, in seconds the huge robot came holding the girl wrapping her arms with metal, this time could not escape . Demencia is hanging kicking and cursing.

—And thanks that this time I do not put the straitjacket on you.

—When I get rid of this silly can opener I'm going to give you your due. The girl was panting but the robot was squeezing her more and more.

—Listen to the daughter of evil; I'll let you have everything you want but shut your mouth!

—... you want to negotiate, eh? I suppose we can reach an agreement—. Demencia does not hesitate to make a long list of wishes in exchange for his silence. Flug had not imagined that the girl would ask so much even though she was willing to give in to her whims, so I accept every one of her conditions, however childish they may sound.

—one last thing; I want your silly machines to leave me alone.

Flug hesitated but nodded causing the robot to let go. Demencia took a leap of happiness extending her hand towards Flug, he shook it and the deal was made.

— Hurry Flug, you have to do your work the day if you want to arrive soon with your romantic dinner — the girl said without knowing about her day off, she winked and patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

It was true;It had dawned and I had not noticed. He still had the rest of the day to think, at least he had managed to get Demencia to close his mouth but it was the only problem he had solved. He was about to go to his laboratory, maybe he could move forward with some orders and verify the result of his analysis that he always left pending to spend all his time at work. Instead he went back to his room with the idea to sleep as much as he could thus make up for the sleepless night he had done while thinking.

* * *

 

The alarm resounded throughout the room, Flug got up wanting to sleep more but despite being his day off he could not do it since his appointments were waiting.

When he came out of the shower he looked in the mirror, he hated to do it because he always thought too much about being in front of one; he always felt ashamed of his face and his weak aspect, he wished to be like those strong men but he had resigned himself to being the weak boy who everyone made fun of.

He dropped the towel looking sideways watching the bulge of his abdomen, it still hurt but also felt a strange tingling, had not given enough importance but now that he saw it carefully could say that it was growing. Flug put his hand on that anomaly, he was not scared or worried but he had to know what it was about. "He can still wait," he thought.

His gaze went to the clothes on the bed; blue shirt with the airplane print, his lab coat, his striking gloves and his shoes so simple. He was not like Black Hat with his peculiar and elegant way of dressing, no, he was satisfied with feeling comfortable but felt the obligation to dress differently at least just for today since he was going to a meeting between friends so he supposed he could use something better.

I search in his closet for one of his few suits choosing the best, when he finished dressing, he did not recognize himself, the suit was too formal; his double—button jacket looked perfect, his red tie was striking in contrast to the black of the suit, his dark gloves were elegant and his shoes looked perfect. Flug smiled to himself, deciding not to hold his hair in his classic ponytail but to comb his hair properly, once ready he left his room in a hurry leaving behind his visors and his bag.

* * *

 

Flug drove at a high speed arriving in a short time to the Alger mission, it had already darkened and the house seemed to be abandoned since no light illuminated it.

The young man arrived in front of the entrance trying to have a straight posture, after a long time of thinking he decided to knock on the door. When Alger opened Flug, he clearly saw his surprised expression when he saw it.

—Ehh ... hi.

—Flug ... wow ... how good you look.

—Ehh, oh yes, thank you— he replied blushing.

Alger invited him to go guiding him to the back gardens, that garden was much bigger than he had imagined; they came to an area surrounded by tall columns and in the middle there was a round stone table with the cervid dinner, Flug took a seat looking all around, it was a nice place.

—An outdoor dinner, good idea.

Alger took a seat. —There are many places to hang out, it is a beautiful mansion, although very big for one person, I am regretting having it but changing the subject; You have surprised me with your refined attire and the fact that you are not using the bag.

—j-just for tonight.

Alger had noticed the new scars that Flug had confirmed Black Hat's mistreatment of his employee. However, I was not going to talk about that, I did not want to make the boy uncomfortable.

On the other hand Flug would discover that although Alger had an advanced age was not like his boss, Alger could lead a conversation about science and technology, having knowledge in advanced areas unlike Black Hat who maintained his old style. The scientist gave short answers at the beginning but little by little the conversation was more fluid between the two, understanding each other perfectly, sharing tastes and stories about their experiences, laughing for funny anecdotes and exchanging points of view about malicious plans.

—And what is your method of torture Flug, you are well known for not having mercy— asked Alger with intrigue after a long conversation about evil inventions.

—... I like that they suffer ... I usually administer a dose of adrenaline, enough so that they do not faint and can feel every cut I make in them. It's fun.

—Clear that it is, I like to corral people, to feel their fear, it's so funny when they pray for their miserable lives ... let's say I like to play with my food—. They both laughed.

—Flug, be really honest Why did you accept my invitation? I was almost sure you would not attend.

—The invitation said that we should know each other better, I do not have many friends, I do not have anyone to chat with. I do not regret having come, you're interesting, smart and the dinner was delicious. I'm glad to talk to someone who knows what he's talking about, not many villains are worthy.

Alger smirked. "You've noticed that I like to make a good impression ... but do you really have no friends?" You are not a very nice person, your name is recognized by everyone.

—I do not have time to socialize, my work does not allow it.

—Follow me your friend Flug, if you need to talk about something do not hesitate to call me.

Flug nodded giving her a smile, there was a long silence after that.

—And tell me Flug, is there a girl who monopolizes your attention? Any pretender?

The young man looked at Alger for a confused moment then laughed. —No ... of course not, as I said; I barely have time for myself, I would not be allowed to think about that ... and even if that were so, I do not think Black Hat will allow it.

— He can not prohibit it, love is a feeling that can not be denied. Have you ever been in love? Right?

—Like everyone ... I suppose.

— And is there someone now? You always have a loved person, someone special.

The young man smiled embarrassed shaking his head. —No, I do not think so but what about you is there someone special?

Alger watched Flug give him a smile that had never shown him so big that even his sharp fangs could be seen. —After the death of my wife I have not had anyone else but ... I'm considering it— he said insinuatingly placing his hand on Flug's, when he noticed it his eyes widened and he was stunned. — What time is it? —. I ask, changing the subject with an agitated voice and removing his hand from Alger's touch.

Alger looked at his pocket watch without changing the happy expression on his face. — 10:45 pm.

— It's too late! I have to leave, thanks for dinner, I had a great time.

Flug stood up as did his guest, after a formal farewell Flug withdrew.

* * *

 

Flug was carried away by the conversation with Alger who had even forgotten that he should be in time for his talk with Black Hat but had been so surprised to know a little more about Alger, his evil essence covered his personality so similar to his ; He was curious and a lover of science. I had definitely underestimated him, he was not like Black Hat.

It was late and when he arrived he ran straight to Black Hat's office stopping in front of the door giving strong inhalations, then he took out a small bottle of perfume pouring its contents into his suit, he was not going to betray himself again by its smell. Once his breathing returned to normal, he tapped the door before opening it and entering.

Black Hat held his pen in his hand writing seriously. When seeing it Flug noticed the same expression of astonishment that Alger had put upon seeing him, his boss sighed and extended his hand inviting him to sit in a chair very similar to his. Flug nodded and slowly took his place, was terrified and his knees trembled.

—So go—let's talk ... you will not scream, right?

—Don't give me reasons to do it— answered Black Hat with a very calm tone.

—so...

—We can not continue with this Flug.

The scientist was startled — and ... what is "this" exactly.

Black Hat meditated for a few seconds before continuing: — it was something temporary.

— Do you really think so, just something fleeting? ... You never complained when you were together, you never refused to be with me during all those nights. You said it was "you" human, that I belong to you. I do not understand you, if it was something temporary, why did you offer to return?

—I can not be with you. Not the way you want and you know it.

— Why not?! I'm willing to do anything for you, why do not you, why do you feel so embarrassed about me ?! — He said altering.

— because I do not understand you ... it's not about you ... I do not understand your feelings, I do not understand what you feel for me ... I should not, I should not share the feeling of a human— Black Hat I speak in such a sincere way impressing Flug. For the first time he declared what he felt.

Flug stood up leaning over the desk to see more closely from Black Hat. — I could help you ... I can teach you, that time you said that you felt something for me but then you rejected me ... if you are confused I can help you understand.

Black Hat shook his head. — do not! The fact that I feel that way is because of you. I do not need your help.

Flug crossed his arms. They were not getting anywhere. —You said you were thinking about "us" ... what will you do, kill me? — he said sarcastically.

—Do not. I proposed to be together again but you said that I needed a better offer, well I decided something better, I want you to leave.

Flug opened his mouth in amazement, he did not expect Black Hat to say that, he remembered rejecting him but he was drunk and angry ... if he had not been he might have accepted. — Go, are you saying goodbye? What about my work, all the pending orders, the projects, the plans ... I do all that.

—There are many people yearning to work for me, I can find someone as smart as you.

—Your solution is to get rid of me, is that easy? Is that the great idea?

Black Hat sighed getting up from his seat, with a slight wiggle of hand appeared a rolled paper offered it to Flug. — It's your contract, take it and leave. The young man approached taking the shaky leaf but also held Black Hat's hand.

—... get rid of me the only way you know, why not end my life? Why do not you let me love you?

—Because it is not love, it is obsession.

Flug let go of his boss's hand as soon as he heard that, obsession? I was really saying that what he felt was similar to what Demencia felt ... just a silly fantasy?

— What do you know about love? You do not even understand what you feel, you're not even willing to try.

—Clearly I've tried, your silly feelings are ... they're so ... strange ...

— were you willing to be with me forever ?! — Flug interrupted squeezing the contract with his fist. —... what would you do for my Black Hat, tell me, what did that mean to you? Why there was always silence when I declared what I felt. I'm not obsessed with you, I've always been honest with you.

—You want to know what you mean to me ... well !, I'll tell you; You are my weakness Flug, that's why I can not even finish your life, you're the only one who does not fear me ... you're loyal and you gave everything up at will ... but I do not want to be weak! I do not want you to be with me, you are my ruin, for you I have fallen so low, for you I feel such filthy emotions. I want you to leave, get away from me, I do not want your damned feelings, I do not want your company. Maybe that way I'll be the villain I'm supposed to be and not a creature that depends on affection.

The young man felt his tears run down his cheeks, he did not want to cry in front of Black Hat, he did not want him to know how weak and sentimental he was but he could not help it. Flug started crying in an incredible way, he even brought his hands to his face. He did not understand, Black Hat had just confessed his feelings for him after so many contradictions but it was something that made him feel so bad.

The devil tensed to see him but he was not going to change his mind.

The young man raised his eyes full of tears, took the contract to his chest and tried to speak without his voice breaking: —so-sorry, forgive me.

Black Hat tensed when he heard him. Why was he asking for forgiveness?

Flug turned away from the room with the idea that this conversation was perhaps the last he had with Black Hat.

After Flug left the demon took a seat again, gave a long gasp and took his hand to his chest, "sadness" thought. Again I was feeling an emotion thanks to Flug but this time it was the emotion that had hurt the most.

 


	12. Bad decisions

That night, right after leaving the Black Hat office the young scientist immediately ran to his room packing everything he could into a single suitcase then it was by 5.0.5 who was sleeping peacefully on his small bed, Flug use in the beam Shrinking back to its normal size, the little bear woke up confused noticing Flug's tear—filled face. He took him in his arms promising an explanation for later.

He had not taken many of his belongings but he did not care, he just wanted to leave, he came out with long steps from the mansion holding the small 5.0.5 in one of his hands and in the other his suitcase. When he arrived in front of the entrance of the property he stopped looking back just a few seconds towards the round window which was from the Black Hat office. He could recognize the silhouette that looked behind the crimson crystals, both crossed one last look then looked down to go later.

Flug had managed to get out of the city, it was not very difficult to find where to stay; a simple abandoned house which I had once used as a warehouse. He did not intend to stay there forever but it was the only option he had for now since he could not walk around the city peacefully, he did not want to attract attention or he would soon have a dozen heroes behind him trying to capture him.

5.0.5 I did not know exactly what was happening, I did not understand why they had left the mansion so unexpectedly, I still expected Flug's explanation but every time the scientist wanted to say something he ended up changing the subject. The days passed for him in a very slow way, fortunately his father soon brought him a bed similar to what he had, new crayons, coloring books and all kinds of toys that distracted him a little but sometimes he was sad sitting in front of the door or looking out the window until the arrival of Flug, the place was not very big, it was not in the best conditions and it was forbidden to leave by making his stay in that old house not like him at all.

Flug came grumbling, took off the bag from his head and did not hesitate to throw it away. It had been a long day of crime; he had stolen some things that he considered necessary since he was left with nothing when leaving the Black Hat mansion but it had been more difficult to do so since now he did not have any help. He advanced with heavy steps holding bags and boxes in his hands, when he went to his table where he carefully arranged the objects, he dropped on the only chair giving a long sigh but noticed 505 who was addressing him in a hurry. Flug opened his arms welcoming him with a hug.

—I thought you were sleeping, I hope you have not expected much I would have arrived earlier but I had a strange craving for something sweet but look I brought you a gift, I know I could not take any of your stuffed animals but I got you more, it was easy to steal it. .. I say buy it. Flug took one of the bags taking out a couple of stuffed animals, 505's face lit up when he saw them taking them immediately with a hug, Flug smiled happily, at least he still had his little one with him.

—I know you do not like being here but soon we're going to go ... look what I got. — Flug carefully took out a small plane showing him very happy. It was a not very large but luxurious plane that had shrunk and brought it with him with the idea of traveling the world in 505.

— someone will have to get another private plane, it's the best I could get ... tomorrow we go to the open field to leave from here. Would you like to go to Spain, Argentina, Canada or Japan?

505 shook his head then jumped to the ground leaving his stuffed animals on his side, took Flug's robe and began to pull, the young man got up following his teddy. — What do you want to show me, baby?

The bear came to a part where his other toys were, the space was full of leaves and his crayons were everywhere, 505 took one of the leaves and showed it to him. Flug who was already sitting the floor took it seeing that it was a drawing of him, his strokes were not perfect but he was so adorable.

— It's me! You've been busy, huh?

The bear nodded then picked up all the leaves he could and gave them to them, you could see pictures of the Hat Bots. Flug shuddered, the robots were his little boy's playmates now he had separated them and he probably missed them. 505 continued giving him leaves with more drawings; some were either in prairie or doing daily activities, others were about animals the forest or flowers, some more were the Hat Bots playing with him there was even one of Cam—bot but one in particular caught his attention.

— Is it Demencia? Do not tell me you miss her, barely more than a week has passed, "he said, seeing him in disbelief. His little boy nodded sadly then handed him another sheet with the Black Hat drawing.

— What, is it serious ?! My baby, he treated you very badly, forced you to be his servant. Do not you remember all those times he hit you? We are better alone. We are both better without him.

505 looked at him with a face that was too sad. Flug bit his lip, had to explain why they had left the mansion, it was something I owed him. —505 ... I have not explained anything to you even though I said I would ... what happens is that ... everything started ... in ...

The young man did not know in what way to start he was even blushing. —Black Hat and me ... we ...

505 waited until Flug could finish a sentence but when he could not say anything he got up and ran to his bed, underneath it he took out another sheet that was folded, apparently it was something that he was hiding.

Flug looked at him confused but seeing what he had made him give a great expression of amazement; the bear showed him his drawing with pride and was nothing less than the image of Flug and Black Hat holding hands kissing each other surrounded by hearts. The young man took the drawing with a reddish tone on his face and giving a nervous laugh. It was a good drawing unlike the others, you could tell he had really tried.

—b-but ... why ... wait ... do you know?

The bear nodded with a smile.

Flug looked at the drawing, it was funny and very tender. —I do not know if you understand it at all but he and I ... no longer ... I'm not useful, he fired me, he does not want us near him so we have to start our life again, we need to leave here and it is necessary that you begin to forget, we will not return 505, never—. He said crumpling the paper and throwing it, his little bear went behind the sheet picking it up and looking at his dad with his lips trembling as his tears fell.

—We will not talk more about this 505, tomorrow we will want or not.

Black Hat was very irritated looking at some sheets with job descriptions for the job but none were able to replace Flug.

Demencia came in unexpectedly taking his distance and seeing his boss very angry.

— Why does not Flug come back yet? — asked the girl trying to get his attention.

Black Hat looked at the girl and raised an intrigued eyebrow. — He will not come back.

— Huh? Why? Also to 505 ?, Where are they? —. The questions of Demencia were making him annoy even more but the girl was not to blame, she did not know anything about Flug's story and he did not need to know.

—Flug will never come back, I fired him.

The jaw and the girl fell silent, she did not know anything about what had happened, the last time she saw Flug was that when she saw him come out dressed in a suit, she knew she would go to her date with that guy but that was all, I do not imagine that this was the last time I would see him.

— You fired him, why?

—It was not useful anymore.

— And was it that easy? I leave all your things ... well now that the moron is not going to return I guess I can keep your room ... and the laboratory!

Black Hat looked up at her with absolute anger showing his sharp teeth and growling, Demencia seeing him that way gave him a big smile then left immediately since Black Hat being angry was capable of everything and did not want to find out what he could do to him if I kept bugging. I wander around the mansion watching the little Hat Bots doing their daily tasks. She wondered what her boss was planning now that she had fired Flug who had made each weapon and all the robots the company, although the corporation had the name of Black Hat acknowledged that his partner was the one who did most of the work in reality. every demand requested by Black Hat, that she knew very well. "Maybe his dismissal has to do with the appointment he had" he thought,I wanted to ask Black Hat about that since now that Flug was no longer there I saw no reason to continue with his treatment of keeping silent.

The days that had passed had been a martyrdom for Black Hat but the idea of separating from Flug was the most appropriate, lately those feelings frustrated him wondering how it was possible for him; Being more ruthless, the culprit of so much suffering throughout history was attracted to a human who although he was one of the greatest criminal minds that had seen his appearance left a lot to be desired ... Flug was really "cute".

Now that he was gone everything could return to normal; He would continue with the daily routine in his corporation, he would just have to find another vermin to do the dirty work. Another simple minion to torture and enslave. I could follow everything normally "sooner or later I'll forget it" he thought but he had made a bad habit that he had not got rid of; Take care of Flug. Recently, I watched him sleeping or working sometimes spending hours in the dark observing how he armed the robots or planned alone discovering that sometimes Flug talked to himself or that he hummed and moved his feet to a rhythm of songs unknown to him. the.

That bad habit still kept him, just a couple of days after Flug left he went around the city looking for him a little worried not to find him but he knew that the boy could not go very far. He found him in the neighboring city in a lousy place, he could see how he was sleeping on an old armchair with 5.0.5 in his arms. He regretted doing that but the next night he was in front of the window watching him sleep again. That was absurd, he knew that he had to stop doing it, because that way he would not achieve his goal, he had to forget it because he could not keep an eye on him all his life ... that reminded him of something he had been thinking about a lot lately; Flug would not live forever, sooner or later he would die as all humans do. Every time he remembered that he felt bad, the thought of seeing Flug dead made him feel distressed.

Now he could not say that dismissing him was a good idea since he had discovered that while he could not be by his side, he could not live without him either.

 


	13. News and incidents

Flug woke up very early that morning to go to the city for provisions for his trip and for some sugary breakfast, he wanted to hurry because the weather was not in favor to make a plane trip even though he did not think to postpone it.

He returned at dusk, entered with a bag of larder in his hands, called 505 but had barely taken a few steps he fell to his knees, letting them live. Flug took both hands to his abdomen cursing his ailment again. 505 addressed him in a hurry full of worry. The bear helped him to get up with an expression of anguish.

—I'm fine ... e—it's just this pain again— he said sitting up and trying to take a breath. —I do not understand, my analyzes do not give anything out of the ordinary but this is still there no matter how many analgesics I take ... I should try something else but I do not have my laboratory anymore.

505 bowed his head without understanding what his father was talking about. Flug gave him a few patts trying to calm him down.

—I'm sick 505 ... I have to go back to the city for some things to be better. The little bear nodded hugging him, Flug sighed a long time, knew he had some strange disease and could no longer try to deceive himself but he did not have his laboratory to do a more thorough investigation and he could not go so casual to a hospital Of course not, he was a recognized villain all over the world but he had to do something soon, he did not want to die ... not for now that he had at least one motive; that was 505, the teddy was too good for this world, it was like a harmless little child and he could not leave it now.

After Flug left for what he needed 505 he stayed at home playing, it would not be long before he returned with some strange devices, he went back and forth nervously but at 5.0.5 it did not surprise him that that was a normal behavior. The teddy bear saw his father install those devices in the winged room but he did not pay much attention, he did not want to be a nuisance to his dad so he decided to go play elsewhere.

There was a sharp scream throughout the house followed by a roar, the teddy released his stuffed animals with which he played and ran to the room where he heard the cry of Flug, on arrival saw on a table a strange device and his father in the unconscious floor in a pose that said he had fallen from his chair.

505 approached him moving him to wake up, Flug got up with a bang waving his hands nervously trying to speak with a lot of stuttering.

— b-but ... what ... e—this can not be ...— he said with a trembling voice looking at his abdomen. He got up even with nervous behavior. What he saw on the ultrasound equipment had been very clear; a being ... an embryo was developing inside him, there was no doubt, he was sure he had seen it. His breathing was agitated and his hands were trembling, something that left him in shock ... he could not even think well about such a discovery.

So he did the usual thing; Going to the roof to think, it was not as tall as the Black Hat mansion but the cool, humid atmosphere soothed him. Flug sat with 505 on his legs, covering him in his robe so he would not get wet from the light rain.

He spent a long time meditating; What could I do now? Should I go with Black Hat to tell him about such an event? How would Black Hat react to find out? These questions were troubling him, he did not know what to do, he did not want that parasite to grow inside him and to think about all the time that he had been inside him, a chill ran down his back, he had not the slightest idea of how it had happened, I could not explain it despite being considered a very smart person.

He shuddered a little when he felt a tingling in his abdomen, he had already felt that many times but he never paid enough attention now he understood what it was about; That parasite was moving because of it felt so strange tickle. Flug bit his lip, daring to carry his hand hesitantly to his abdomen caressing that anomaly. I had heard that the ultimate love symbol of a couple was to conceive a baby but it was strange, he was a man and that broke the laws of everyone and logic, it was simply impossible. Besides, their relationship was over, Black Hat told him that he did not want to be by his side and that he was going to do it; to get away as much as I could from him ... thinking about that saddened him and made him want to cry,He missed Black Hat but at the same time he felt fury towards him since he could not believe the selfless aptitude that he always showed, he did not understand why he had played with his feelings over and over again.

He had planned to leave and so it would be, maybe later he could get what he needed and he could get the embryo to develop it in an incubator ... he did not want to kill the creature since it could be a great study opportunity starting with finding out what kind of being It could be the result of a human and whatever Black Hat is. No, I did not want him to die but I did not want him to continue to develop inside him.

The rain intensified, he got up to enter the house again hugging 505 but before that stopped to look around; It was getting dark and the sky was illuminated by lightning, the rain was heavy soaking his bag and causing it to tear itself apart, Flug raised his sights adjusting them on his forehead letting himself get wet by the drops of rain that were confused with his tears. The little bear snuggled closer to him, Flug hugged him tighter, saying in a soft voice, "Time to go.

He left the house with his backpack on his back and 5.0.5 in his arms, his mind was still in shock but although he wanted to continue investigating he did not have the proper equipment, he also had to get as far away from Black Ha as possible and think about what was going on. to really do about "that".

He began to walk through the darkness avoiding muddy shoes but stopped when he saw a man approaching him with slow steps and his ridiculous suit betraying that he was a superhero. Flug took a few steps back wondering if he had been so careless to find out his location.

The hero was probably a boy younger than his age, wearing a yellow suit with some reddish tones and covering his face with a mask.

—But if it is the famous Dr. Flug Slys— said the hero. — I was hoping to give you an ambush but from what I see, you were leaving, how lucky I was to find you.

Flug hugged tightly at 5.0.5 and whispered so he would not be scared then he snorted with annoyance, it had been a really strange day and the last thing he needed was an ambush of a heroic clown. In a quick movement he took out his pistol that he always carried with him, but the hero did not react when he saw the weapon and slowly turned to him. —In the name of justice I order you to surrender now or I will be forced to use force.

—I suggest you turn around and go away if you appreciate your life ... consider it, I'm being pious—. The hero laughed at that, which made Flug grit his teeth furiously, he hated being underestimated.

— Do you think you can against me? You do not even have any super power ...

The boy can not finish talking as he had to dodge the shot which brushed his arm leaving a slight wound, although it was just a touch that made him give a great moan of pain, the young hero gave him a look of fury covering the wound with his palm.

—I think that being the right hand of Black Hat you are as damn as he is, that he is not here now to help you ... well Flug gave you the opportunity to surrender but you do not leave me another option, tonight you will sleep in prison or I stop being Tunderboy.

"Tunderboy" repeated the scientist analyzing the situation beginning to investigate in his mind and remembered the young man, he was a hero highly acclaimed and admired by his super power of speed and great strength, he knew that since he kept a file of each of the heroes, something that was part of his old job. "a foolish child" he thought but he had underestimated the young hero because in a blink the Tunderboy came to his side holding his wrist trying to take the gun, Flug had been impressed, he knew that the boy was fast but did not imagine that he moved in such a way. He had become distracted in his thoughts and the boy took the lead, if Black Hat had seen him he would be disappointed.

Flug struggled but did not achieve anything since he was holding 505 in his other arm and his physical condition was not the best. Tunderboy took off the weapon mocking him: — you're nothing without your toys doctor— he said throwing the weapon to the ground trampling it then took hold of the little bear and he gave him a shove throwing it directly into a puddle of mud soiling him completely.

— It's a bear, it's so tender — he said holding 505 in the air, the little bear was terrified, trembled and directed his arms in his father's direction, revealing his tears.

—It's so cute your pet but to belong to Black Hat must be a beast, do not worry, I'm not going to kill him, I'm not as bad as you, I can put him in a zoo or maybe stay with him, 505 began to sob He listened to the hero and in an act of desperation bit his hand. Tunderboy released him with a moan of pain and when the bear touched the ground he kicked him away.

— auch! ... stupid bear! I'm going to commission you to use muzzle for the rest of your life.

Seeing this Flug got up with difficulty but very determined to attack the hero, no one put a finger on his little one, he rushed against him but Tunderboy eluded him moving at an incredible speed, Flug looked around trying to see to his enemy but without more was hit with great force in the face sending him back to the ground, he sat up again feeling like a blood line ran down his chin until it dripped. As soon as he got up he was hit by falling on his back, he began to worry; He had no weapon and had no advantage, and the being in him was in danger. At the thought of that, he took his hand in the direction of his abdomen, he was panicking. I definitely hated the heroes and their stupid super powers

He tried to get up once more but Tunderboy appeared in front of him taking him off his robe hitting him in the face again and again pounding his bag, even the glasses of his sights had broken, the hero did not stop looking at him with a smile on his face as if enjoying every blow he gave, he could not defend himself so I try to look for something to attack by finding a simple pen in his robe. When he had one last blow Flug grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close, once he had done this he stuck the pen in his eye. Tunderboy gave a heartbreaking scream releasing him and bringing his hands to his face, blood began to overflow his face, Flug crawled in an attempt to get away but was lifted by the hero.

"This is over now," he said with absolute hate, throwing him against the nearest wall, Flug felt the strong impact of his head against the wall which stunned him. The scientist looked up, his vision was unfocused and he was dizzy from the blow, he could see how Tunderboy approached him very determined however he also watched as he appeared from the shadows a dark silhouette who subject the hero by surprise and started hitting him ; the young man was beaten with brutality and then cut by the claws of the mysterious being.

505 ran until being next to the scientist sinking his face against him avoiding to see the bloody scene. Flug saw how Tunderboy was wounded, the boy even tried to escape but his attacker was faster trapping and mutilating him mercilessly. Finally, the stranger pierced him with his arm, removing his heart, dropping the lifeless body.

Flug could not move; He was sore and limp but he knew that the guy who had saved him was his former boss, or at least he believed that, "Black Hat," he said weakly before losing consciousness.

However, it was not Black Hat but Alger.

The vampire who was now totally filthy by the blood of the hero immediately went with Flug taking him in his arms and removing his bag that was shattered looking at his face full of blows. Alger bit his lip then looked at 505 and called but the bear shook his head fearfully.

—Did you care, I will not hurt you— he said kindly so that he would trust that he would get closer.

Alger took the backpack, the little bear and Flug lifting him and leaving in the direction of his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ You will wonder why Flug did not react in such a bewildered way ... it is because he does not yet fully assimilate it, little by little he will do it so patience.  
> \+ It's not the first time I do bad things to Tunderboy, he also makes his appearance in Chimera Conversion, another of my villainous stories, I recommend them (it's not paperhat)  
> \+ From now on the chapters will be much shorter for administrative reasons hehe;)   
> Thanks for reading, all your comments are loved and appreciated :D


	14. Knowing us (1st part)

Black Hat had read the front—page newspaper several times, talked about the robbery of a millionaire's private plane, and it was suspected that it was another of Flug Slys' misdeeds and obsession with airplanes. offered a lot for the capture of Flug so many had started the search suspecting that the villain was in the neighboring city of Hatsville.

That did not surprise Black Hat since it only added to the list of people who wanted to catch Flug.

He was the only one who knew the location of the human at least so he believed. He thought that if Flug had stolen an aircraft it meant that it would not be long before he left but that did not bother him since he could find it in a matter of minutes. I had not seen him in a couple of days because he had promised to stop doing it and start forgetting it but seeing the note once again he felt a strange feeling, he could not resist so he went immediately to the old abandoned house where he knew he was he found but when he arrived he could see that the place was surrounded by officers, a couple of paramedics were taking a stretcher to an ambulance carrying a mutilated corpse, the officers muttered among themselves taking off their caps as a sign of respect for the deceased hero while the majority began to retire.He thought he had gone for Flug but as expected the young man would have finished with him.

He watched from a distance getting wet from the heavy rain, he knew that Flug would have already left, maybe right now he was traveling away from there. Black Hat was frustrated, his human was leaving and he could not do anything, he would not break his pride, he was the one who told him to leave and he was not going to change his mind, it did not matter if he felt miserable, he turned around and got ready to go back to his mansion with the firm decision of no longer looking for Flug.

* * *

 

Everything was dark, a place with no way out in the shadows and then in front of him was Black Hat seeing him with a serious expression, he began to approach slowly to take him in his arms and kiss him, Flug did not understand what happened but he did not refuse To the touch, on the contrary, he was happy to be able to kiss him again. It was strange since Black Hat had only kissed him voluntarily once and that was when all the bad things had started. Now he could feel that kiss so soft and delicate but that would end in seconds as a great noise would wake him up, that noise had been a thunder that made the windows tremble.

He opened his eyes looking directly at the window that although it was covered by a dark curtain could assure that there was a heavy rain outside. Flug was lying with his eyes in the direction of the window, the bed was very soft and comfortable, the dark sheets covered him keeping him warm. He put his hand to his face discovering that he was not wearing his gloves, he touched his lips lightly, the kiss of Black Hat had only been a dream but he was sure that the sensation had been so real. He looked around with difficulty at a dark room but it did not take him long to realize that someone was sitting right next to him. Flug grabbed his arm to get his attention but his eyes widened as he recognized Alger.

—Don't move too much Flug— he said approaching and adjusting the bandage that covered his head.

He was totally impressed, was the one who had rescued him Alger?

Flug sat up immediately, wanted to talk but the pain in his head made him groan.

—Where am I, where is 505—he asked looking around.

— These in my house, in my room, your bear is fine, he is sleeping in the winged room but you are the one who matters more Flug, you are badly wounded — he said taking him by the shoulder making him go back to bed.

The young man brought his hand to his confused head trying to remember what had happened and when all his memories returned he started with the sheets to try to cover himself better hiding his abdomen. He had been scared for a second because he was afraid that Alger might know but he was acting paranoid, of course he was not going to know, he himself had taken months to find out.

— What happened?

—Well, I was wandering around the city when I perceived a familiar aroma ... your blood has a very sweet smell ... when that guy in an absurd costume arrives he attacked you, I only did what I had to do, now you're safe. — he said, wiping the blood from his face with a cloth.

—Thanks ... but I am ashamed that you know that I could not against a miserable superhero ... if I had my weapons or my robots ...

—It does not matter, you should rest a little more, you only slept a couple of hours ... I can certainly ask what you were doing in that place. Did you plan to stay there after Black Hat dismissed you?

Flug looked at him incredulously, asking how he knew that.

—Very few know but Black Hat has been looking for a new subordinate without mentioning that the work of his company has stopped so I just assumed that you fired.

Flug under the sad look. —I worked for him for years and one day he just fired me.

— You're lucky that at least I left you alive.

—I know, now I do not have anything to do here, I was thinking of leaving tonight ... that reminds me of where is my backpack?

Alger got up taking the backpack that was full of mud and handed it to him, Flug emptied his contents searching among his objects and his expression changed when he found the small plane destroyed. Alger looked at the small aircraft that looked like a toy. — part of your collection?

Flug sighed in anguish— no, it was my exit ticket but I guess between the fight broke.

—You can stay, certainly the blow you had was very strong at least it was not serious.

Flug brought his hands back to his head which hurt horribly and his face was very hurt; his lip was broken, his nose hurt, as did his eye, which now had a purple hue.

—This is nothing, I have had worse injuries even invent a serum which accelerates the healing process.

—The scars confirm it.

—I would have liked to have invented it before. Once I even had to do a skin transplant — he said pointing to the right side of his face that had a reddish color. —... is one of the reasons why I hide my face, one of many.

Alger sat down next to him again this time holding Flug's face in his hand. — I think you look good.

Flug looked him in the face blushing. He knew that Alger always acted very kindly with him and from that time where he had held his hand insinuatingly knew of his intentions however for Flug was nothing more than a simple friend, he did not feel anything for Alger and in fact just I knew him, could not compare to the years he had been at Black Hat's side. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud growl came out of his stomach.

Alger laughed away— I almost forgot that you have a voracious appetite, I'll go get you something, rest— he said before leaving.

Flug nodded still having the blush on his face, that had been very embarrassing but at least it was over with the uncomfortable moment, once Alger left he inspected the room seeing that in an armchair were his gloves and his robe that was really dirty and On a small night table were their visors or at least what was left of them. He did not give much importance so he wrapped himself even more with the sheets on his side so as not to be on the wound of his head, it felt strange to know that he was in Alger's bed but could not leave for now since he did not feel with Enough forces Now he had to think of a new plan to get away from Black Hat but before that he would rest, he needed it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He forgot to mention: Alger was the one who kissed Flug and he thought it was just a dream. ... well they can already suffer.   
> My justification?   
> ... #drama


	15. Knowing us (part 2): the story of Alger

Even though Flug settled down in the best possible way, he could not fall asleep again because of that headache that seemed to get louder and louder, his vision blurred and he began to have nausea, he could not tell if it was because of the blow or just his symptoms that he had had for months, Flug was startled thinking ... those symptoms were because of ... of course, it was obvious. He caressed her abdomen, did not understand how it was possible that a parasite had been instigated in his body ... well he did not know the  _why_  but the  _how;_ It had been three months since he had had intimacy and certainly that was the best night of his life, he was with the person he loved the most (he could not deny that he still loved him) and Black Hat had also confessed his feelings. But how could this parasite be maintained in an organism not suitable for the task of development? He had so many doubts, he could not resist anymore to do all kinds of research and analysis. Knowing that he had a living being inside him and that Black Hat was the progenitor ... it was exciting, he wanted to discover more. Now he had raised all kinds of questions and wanted to find the answer to each of them.

But he came out of his thoughts because of a strong surge of pain in his head, the pain was not due to his symptoms but to the blow. The door opened in Alger with a tray full of desserts and a cup of hot chocolate, he went to the bed and set the tray on the night table looking at Flug who was lying with his back, he thought the young man was sleeping so he decided to leave but just before leaving the room he stopped when he heard Flug calling him.

—Alger ... I do not feel well— he said with affliction. 

He approached the bed inspecting the bandage that wrapped the young man's head which had a small blood stain, Alger bit his lip worriedly, he had checked before noting that it was not such a serious blow, at least he had no a great superficial wound but it could be a bruise, if so, I had to do something and fast.

Flug turned around to look at him with an expression of absolute sorrow, Alger leaned towards him noticing that the young man moved taking distance to not be so close.

—I am going to help you.

Flug raised a doubtful eyebrow. —You will not think about taking me to a hospital, right? I will not go if you planned ... b-but you can get me what I need to do the serum.

—No, I'm not going to take you anywhere and your serum would not do much either, since it's an internal wound ... I can heal you. I think I'm the first vampire you know Flug, you should be more of our abilities.

—They feed on blood, they are immortal, they have incredible speed and their sense of smell is amazing ... something else?

Alger smiled at him. —I'm a Flug specter, we have certain abilities —said at the same time that he was raising his sleeve and taking off his white taste, Flug looked at him surprised since he did not know what he was doing but became uneasy when he saw Alger take out a knife cutting his wrist . His blood began to drip on the sheets while Flug looked at him still without understanding.

— you have to drink it— said offering his arm.

— what?! Of course not!

"I can take you to a hospital, I know you would not like that, or leave you like that to suffer the consequences of a brain injury," he said in a stern voice but Flug shook his head.

— you will not become a vampire or alter anything about you negatively do it! and make sure you drink as much as you can.

Flug looked at him frowning, he did not want to argue now that he was suffering from a horrible malaise but he did not want to do that either, he has done many kinds of torture experimenting with his victims, of course, but he did not eat humans or anything like that. He looked at the wound which was shedding blood that began to run down his arm and exchanged another look with Alger but finally nodded. What he was about to do was something very unusual but with the discovery he had had just a day before, nothing surprised him anymore.

He took his arm somewhat hesitantly and began to swallow blood. His taste was bitter but for some strange reason it was not unpleasant, after a few seconds he began to drink it desperately as if it was something he needed to even dare to bite him. When he parted his lips were covered in blood. Alger wrapped his wound immediately. — I'll be fine, now try to sleep.

Flug nodded and as soon as Alger left he started licking his lips tasting the remains of blood that had remained in his mouth, never in his life I imagine he would do something like that but he had done it as if it were something so normal. Flug felt a tingling in his abdomen and then his stomach growled again, he decided to eat everything he had brought him, finally he could sleep again.

* * *

 

He woke up not knowing how long he had slept, the room was completely silent, there was not even rain that hit the windows. He got up without difficulty feeling good, in fact, he was very well; the pain in his head had completely disappeared and he felt strong enough to do any activity. He put his hand to his head, taking off the bandage, discovering that he no longer had any wound. So immediately looked for his shoes, took his robe without caring how dirty it looked, made sure to button it to bring it closed and cover the protuberance that had in his abdomen, then left the room.

He walked through the corridors confused because even though he had been in the mansion he did not know that part of the house until he entered a small room calling attention to the fire in the fireplace, in front of it were two large velvet armchairs and one was Alger

Flug entered observing that on the chimney was a picture in which a woman was portrayed; she was dressed in an old way, her hair was black and short with brown eyes and had a moon mark on her lip. She was a beautiful woman but she did not look like the classic fragile girl but as a strong woman, her face was marked by some scars giving her a peculiar look.

"You look better, I told you I would help you," he said without taking his eyes off the fire pulling him out of his thoughts. Flug approached observing that he had in his lap at 5.0.5 wrapped in a blanket, the little bear looked comfortable while enjoying the caresses that Alger gave him.

—I ... I feel better, much better—. As I speak 505 he jumped and ran towards him. Flug took it with a big smile hugging him and talking to him with much tenderness after he took a seat in the other chair looking in silence towards the fireplace. once again not knowing what to say.

— She ... was your wife?

Alger changed his look to the painting, nodded and immediately sighed.

—I think I have not told you anything about her or me ... it's an old story.

— I have time ... tell me.

Alger looked at him giving him a big smile. "As I told you before I had a family, I always lived with them in that mansion in the most remote place in the world until one day, when I was a child, they were hunted by humans, I was the only one I survive however I decided to stay there because it was the only place I knew, when they discovered me they returned to try to capture me but I made it clear that it would not be so easy. Once I got bored of being there without any company I decided to go out and get to know the world; I traveled learning from the world, I became a classmate and discovered that being good was not my thing. Those were my best years of villainy, I was known all over the world but ... I decided to go back to my old home,I realized that there was even a village nearby that little by little was growing although no one approached my house because of the terror that had implanted in them, until I met her, was different from all the people I had met, she did not fear him and one day she stopped in front of my house with a gun in hand challenging me, it was so funny to see a single lady try to confront me but underestimate her because as soon as I appeared in front of her she attacked me, I will never forget that day— he said pointing to his patch.I will never forget that day— he said pointing to his patch.I will never forget that day— he said pointing to his patch.

Flug gave a mocking laugh — you say she was responsible for you wearing a patch ... wow, it must have been someone very skilled in combat.

—It was, to tell the truth, I was the one who gave him those scars— he answered, pointing at the painting. —Don't kill her, I was very pious because I thought I was only a small—town girl with guts and good luck but I discovered that she planned to kill me and collect a reward ... really charming. She boasted that she had beaten me but she did not have any proof so she decided to return however to see us again ... it was different. We got to know each other; little by little she was going to visit me with more constancy ... we both fell in love. We live together for a short time because one day ... well one day she died ... and the only thing I regret is not in my life is not having made her one of my kind.

— There is something I do not understand, you say that there are few of your species but they can convert humans into one of you ... why not have it to avoid their extinction.

—Fear, humans would not be involved with a demon and it is not as easy as you say, humans are so fragile and some can not stand the transformation, I was afraid that she could not resist it even less in the situation in which she was. .. now I can not do anything.

—Listen to that, she was very pretty— Flug told her. both kept silent while the only thing that was heard was the fire crackling.

—Alger ... you ... you once told me that I could count on you so I was wondering if I could stay here ... only until I can find a way to leave, "he said, struggling to ask for the favor. Alger looked at him with joy answering him with a soft voice—of course, to stay as long as you want.

 


	16. MEMORIES (1st part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to explain a couple of things before I start:  
> \+ At the request of many I have written 4 chapters called MEMORIES (this is the 1st) are about the life of Alger so we are going to open a parenthesis to tell your story, after these 4 caps. I will continue with the normal story about our little lovebirds, if there is any doubt do not hesitate to ask.  
> \+ In previous chapters Alger mentioned that I met BH a millennium ago (I exaggerated), but for the congruence of my story it will be 500 years ago.  
> \+ The chapters are going to be very short so as not to bore them;)  
> I hope you like it, you know: your comments are loved and appreciated.

Parents in a mansion located in the middle of a forest, in total isolation. His parents were very peaceful with a peaceful ideology regarding people and with that same ideology they would have educated their son; they told him everything about humans, about their culture, their history and everything that characterized them, always warning him that he should not relate to them, that at least he was not ready yet.

— Why can not I meet them? Alger asked his mother as she worked spinning on an old spinning wheel.

—Loved, people fear the unknown, we are very different, and our kind have committed many injustices against them and should think that we will do the same.

—But we've never done anything bad to people, right?

—No, but do not doubt Alger, if they have the opportunity to kill you they will. Humans hate us, "replied his father who was sitting in a nearby armchair reading.

Alger nodded, had never seen a human but had a great curiosity to meet them, that curiosity was disappearing over time as his parents told him about all the horrible things they did to other creatures. Little by little he began to fear them.

One day on a regular outing through the forest in which his father was firing while his mother gathered some fruits of the forest Alger moved too far away from them while playing among the trees, realizing that he had left too much he decided to return but something called his attention, hid in the bushes to spy discovering that it was a group of men, he was surprised, his parents had told him that far away from there was a town but that its inhabitants did not explore near his home. He remembered all the stories about them and now that he had them in front of him he did not know how to react, he could see that they were holding strange tools but he did not know what it was about.

He knew he had to get away, go with his parents and tell them about the people but in that moment he awoke that his curiosity that he always had towards them, his curiosity was so great that he risked having at least one conversation with them, he wanted to make a talk believing that would be something fun.

Alger came out of hiding approaching them directly with a smile but the men saw him took a couple of steps back whispering between them: "look at his eyes", "must be one of them", "is only a child". The creatures they were looking for are identified by their eyes and that child had an unusual crimson color.

—Hello— said the little boy with a smile but the men held their weapons firmly, since it had been difficult to see for only a second the fangs of the small to confirm that it was what they were looking for.

Immediately one of them grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him to the ground, another of them came quickly with a rope tying his hands and legs. Alger was terrified, he had not done anything against them, he did not understand why they were attacking him, he started to scream and he tried to escape but it was useless since the men had left him completely motionless, they even put a muzzle on him, preventing him from speaking.

— Alger! —. They all turned in the direction of the woman who had shouted, the little boy saw his mother who was full of fear and with her hands over her mouth, she was so scared that she had released her basket leaving to water the fruits she had collected.

—It must be your mother, tie her up! —.The men approached her with ropes and weapons between their hands but stopped when Alger's father appeared protecting his wife. — long! They have nothing to do here, we do not want to hurt them, "he said with a threatening look.

They are monsters, demons! You should not be in this world, we have your son and if you do not give yourselves he will be the first to die. The man who spoke approached the boy throwing him to the ground and then give him a strong kick in the stomach, Alger contracted in pain trying to recover the air. His parents were alarmed by asking them to stop now with a pleading tone.

—Let him go ... please.

—We make a deal, we let your beloved son go if you two surrender. Everyone smiled as they watched the parents change their expression looking at their son and after exchanging glances both nodded and extended their arms in a sense of surrender. The men seized them with silver handcuffs to make sure they did not escape. Alger was tied to avoid being followed or made something of them. His parents looked at him in distress and before they left they said goodbye to his son with tears in his eyes.

Alger was slow to remove their ties and as soon as he did he ran immediately trying to find his parents lost several times in the forest. It took him all day to find the town but when he did it was too late, he could see how his parents were burned in a huge bonfire in the middle of a square and how everyone celebrated the atrocious death of the one he loved most, of his family.

He escaped from the village immediately returning home, he was sad and afraid. He cried for days blaming himself for what had happened to his parents, now he not only felt fear for humans but absolute terror, he did not know what to do or where to go. Now I was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will ask about Alger's parents, well as they say they were extremely harmless in fact they did not even feed on humans but they had their small farm of farm animals, they lived as simple villagers only in total isolation. It can be said that they even feared people because they knew they were hunted.  
> I almost forgot to mention that as in all vampire history they are vulnerable to silver.


	17. MEMORIES (2nd part)

It had been a year since his parents were killed, Alger was still living in the mansion but lately his condition deteriorated because for a couple of months he had not fed, he did not know how to hunt, he never did because he was always very dependent on his parents, they were the ones who were trying to make sure that nothing was missing but now he had no one to turn to. He was so weak that he could barely stand, he thought he was going to die but he did not worry much about it, he preferred to die to follow alone.

He got up from the chair where he was resting when he heard a strange noise, when approaching the window he saw a small crowd of five men who were trying to enter his house. Alger was filled with terror when he saw people invade his home and immediately ran to hide in the closet of his room, but those men went around the mansion searching every corner until they found him.

He was completely terrified, fear had immobilized him making the task of holding him easy.

—You will be with us child, a creature like you should be worth a fortune— said one of them while tying his hands tightly. "Are you going to sell me?" he asked himself, imagining all kinds of bad situations in which he could end up, not kill him but possibly sell him as a slave or as a circus attraction.

— do not!—. Alger reacted by screaming and trying to escape but was beaten so he would not run away. As he fell to the ground, the subject that hit him leaned toward him with an expression of frustration. —Do not try to do anything child, I think you do not know who I am, I'm the same who took your parents, if you cause problems I'll set you on fire as I did with your family—. Alger was furious at the man's words, each of them making him angrier by making him clench his fists tightly and his tears begin to overflow through his flushed cheeks.

Then his mind was blocked, it was as if he lost the sense of reality and had been lost in his anger and frustration. When he came to himself, he looked at the corpses on the ground, all of them had been brutally murdered, with neck injuries that had left them bleeding. Alger began to tremble when he saw his hands free, but stained with blood, felt the taste of flesh in his mouth, realizing that he had been the culprit.

An instinct, a strange condition had seized him and reacted like a wild animal, attacking them with a force he did not know he possessed. He had a feeling of regret but it would not last long because his stomach growled with hunger. Immediately being manipulated by his instincts he approached one of the corpses and began to devour him.

Once the place was clean but the anxiety invaded him because seeing his hands imagined seeing them even with blood, knowing that he had killed them gave him a feeling of remorse but it was fair, they had taken their parents. He looked for a way to cover his hands because every time he saw them he thought he saw them stained with blood, for which he felt so guilty. So he covered them with a pair of white gloves.

That would be a complex that would haunt him forever.

It would not take long for more people to go to their home in search of those who had not returned but all ended up having the same destination which Alger liked because he did not have to worry about going out to hunt but his prey arrived to him, it felt like a game.

Years went by and little by little he discovered his abilities, which his parents never told him about because he was very young. Now he knew the forest like the back of his hand and when he started going to town he discovered that everything his parents said was true; human life was very short, fragile and at their discretion ... they were fools.

Now he was a teenager, for so many years he lived in his mansion thinking he had a good life; He fed on the people of the town and loved to finish with the crowds that were going to look for him with the intention of assassinating him. It was also the custom to steal objects from the villagers; he loved to steal every curious object he found but above all steal books, he enjoyed reading and learning about all the sciences. He had dozens of hobbies but after decades of isolation he began to get bored although he was not only bored but sad, he did not like loneliness so he decided to leave that place and travel, know the world, give meaning to his life, have a purpose and such time to find a couple.

He left his home not before trying to get anyone close, the last day he was there he went to the town and did what he had been wanting so much; fire the village, he wanted to see his people die in the same way that they had killed his parents, I try to kill each of the people being his first great massacre something that was very exciting for him.

For the next couple of decades he became known for being a scary specter at night, a demon who drank blood, who could end entire villages in one night killing without mercy.

One night, in an alley in the city of London, Alger was devouring the remains of his prey when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, when he turned around he could see the silhouette of a man who was leaning both hands on his cane, it was very tall and his black hair stood out from between his top hat.

 Alger looked him straight in the eye cautiously, seemed to be a man but his eyes were different, the stranger came closer to him and having more closely looked at his sharp teeth that were shown in a huge smile, he discovered that no it was a human being but a malignant creature.

— Who are you? — He asked as he stood up wiping the blood stains on his face with his hand.

—I'm offended that you do not recognize me, they know me by dozens of names but call me Black Hat.

Alger looked at him incredulously, wondering if he was the king of the evil that was so much talked about. He had heard about that villain, it was said that he was immortal, a being so powerful that he did not know weaknesses and that no one could face him to stop him in his evil plans. Much of his fame was due to his contracts that met the letter but in exchange for a large number of souls, absolute loyalty and the life of the one who did business with him.

—You know I've heard of you— he continued talking as he walked around looking at him carefully and stepping on the dismembered bodies on the floor. —You're a smart guy, you devour your victims mercilessly. I know your species and I know that it is not necessary to slaughter so many people to feed you ... you do it by the simple desire to see death, to take their lives, I like that.

—You know me Black Hat, what do you want?

—Well, I'm creating a network of villainy, I want you to be part of it, you said it; I know you very well, you are not like the mediocre villains, therefore I am here personally offering to associate with you.

Alger gave a small laugh without believing what he heard. — Are you proposing to work for you? what would I gain, why should I?

— I guarantee you will be safe with me ... I know that they are looking for you and offer a great reward for your head, you should not worry about that if you accept, you would be my subordinate, my right hand. I will teach you everything you need to be a worthy villain, you will have power ... you will have everything.

Alger tilted his head thinking; It was a good offer, being the assistant of the most feared being would give him fame and the promises he offered were very tempting. Alger nodded and then extended his arm, Black Hat smiled thinking how easy it had been to convince him but when he was about to shake the hand of young Alger raised his hand. — with a condition.

Black Hat growled making his hand into a fist. —The only one that puts conditions is me.

—It's something simple, I'm willing to be your server; I will comply with each mandate of you to the letter, I will be totally faithful to you but my condition is that you will not be able to acquire my soul, you will not be able to take my life.

Black Hat I meditate for a few moments, the young man was very smart, I was going to reject him because he did not like others to think he was better than him but he would have the obedience of Alger could have a lot in favor no matter that he would not have his soul, he would have A good footman, in the end gave a snort, opened his fist again accepting. Both shook their palms closing the deal.

Years passed. Alger fulfilled his word of being a faithful subject, almost never made mistakes and had memorized each of the rules imposed by Black Hat, he would soon become as ruthless as he was. Time told him that Black Hat was the strangest creature he would have known, he could change his form at will he never knew what his original form was, after decades he changed his appearance but always distinguished by his fangs and the use of his elegant hat.

He also had supernatural powers, every time he discovered more of his strange and incredible abilities, he was really strong for it he was so feared. Black Hat taught him all the torture methods he knew, helped him to learn more of his skills and to use them for him badly. He knew him too well knowing that he even had a counterpart, a nemesis called White Hat who was said to be the kindest and most affectionate creature, a hero but Black Hat had never destroyed him because he was as strong as he was, really Alger did not believe in the existence of that being because he never saw it and his boss did not talk about him so I take it as mere rumors.

There were heroes who tried to stop them, many of them dying in the attempt and others surrendering or even making an alliance with Black Hat becoming many partners. After more than two hundred years in the service of Black Hat a feeling returned to him; loneliness. Alger felt empty and as sad as before, little by little he lost interest in doing his job. What was the use of being feared and having so much power if he was always going to be alone, he envied Black Hat because he never cared about anything, he was ambitious, increasingly eager for power and domination, he knew that his boss had no feeling for nothing and he wanted to be the same so he would not be mortified so much by his absurd feelings.

One day Alger was filled with courage to ask his boss to leave only for a while, of course, without leaving his responsibilities that he had with him. Black Hat accepted since he had hundreds of people at his disposal, was at the peak of his reign and now Alger considered him one of his servants.

The vampire returned to his old home realizing that there was a village nearby, that surprised him but this time he decided that he would let them live unless they gave him problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the description of black hat is from the short of the 1st anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I reiterate: I do not know English so this must have many mistakes in spelling and grammar, and that's why I apologize.


End file.
